WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY
by emerheliena
Summary: This is a story of Micky Yoochun, a member of the famous Korean boyband DBSK. He was already satisfied with his life and career when a girl unexpectedly appeared into his life. He wasn't prepared to let her into his life but destiny had its own plans.


**We Will Meet Again Someday**

**CHAPTER 1**

The music is playing and Micky suddenly looks at the scenery before him. He was in the balcony of one of Japan's best hotels. He was with the other DBSK members. He was really feeling gloomy that day. He didn't know why but somehow there was something that keeps on popping into his head. He has been having dreams. A very specific dream to be exact. It just keeps on coming every few days, but the same dream.

The dream was starting to bother him. He didn't know what it meant, but he was too afraid to tell the other guys about it. Because he was very sure that after telling them about the dream, they would eventually tease him. And he knew the teasing wouldn't end with just a simple joke or two for a day. It would eventually last for days maybe even weeks. He was very sure that it would make him more agitated as he is.

He was in deep thought when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder. It was Jaejoong. He was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You have been here all alone for almost an hour now. Is something bothering you?" Jaejoong asked with concern.

Micky tried to think for a minute. He was deciding whether to tell Jaejoong or not about his dream. After a few minutes of thinking, he thought that it was really better if he talked to someone about it.

"Well you see I have been having this dream... A very weird dream," he started to narrate.

"And?" Jaejoong asked.

"The dream just keeps on repeating every few days. And I just don't know what it means. It is really starting to bother me," Micky said with agitation.

"Tell me about your dream," Jaejoong said with a smile.

"Well the dream sort of starts like this. I am sort of in a place, and I suddenly bump into this girl. I look at her but her face is kinda blurry so I can't really see her face. Then the next scene in my dream is that I am with her and I feel so happy. Then the next scene will be something like the firl moving far away from me and I just kept on screaming, but I don't even know what I was screaming. If it was a word or her name. But I do know after when she disappears I feel so empty that I start to cry and that's when I wake up," Micky told Jaejooong.

"Whoaah... What a dream. No wonder you have been upset lately. If I was the one having that dream, I would have certainly avoided sleeping," Jaejoong jokingly commented.

"So what do you think?" Micky asked. "Do you think it means something?"

"Frankly I'm not an expert on drams. Why don't you tell the other guys about it? Maybe they can help give a meaning to it," Jaejoong said with a serious look.

Micky laughed. "I don't know. I am afraid I won't be able to handle the guys teasing me evry now and then," he replied.

"You know, they know when to play and when to be serious," Jaejoong said.

Just as they were about to talk some more, Xiah, Max and U-Know entered the balcony.

"Hey, you two! What are you guys doing here? Is anything wrong?" Xiah asked.

Jaejoong looked at Micky as if waiting for him to tell them about his dream. Micky looked at his friends' faces, and just suddenly decided to tell them about his dream. They have all been together for years now and they were all like brothers to him. So he finally told them about his dream.

After hearing Micky's dram, the other DBSK members were all left speechless. It was really a strange dream. And Micky was obviously very bothered by it.

"Maybe it means that you're gonna meet a girl," Xiah suddenly said.

"Yeah and that the girl will make you really very happy," Max said with a tease.

Micky looked at Jaejoong. Then he said to him "I told you they would tease me."

Jaejoong suddenly burst out laughing. He was trying to stop himself from laughing since he knew that the other guys wouldn't leave Micky alone with the teasing.

"Hey! Enough with that..."U-Know said with a serious tone. Then he said with a laugh," Maybe it just means that your already very eager to have a girlfriend."

"Oh! I know this would happen..."Micky said while holding his head as if having a headache.

Everyone laughed out loud. After several minutes of intense teasing and joking around, the DBSK members finally went inside their room to rest. They had an early morning schedule the next day and they had to sleep early.

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day, the DBSK boys did their scheduled guesting and promotion for their new album.

It was already passed lunch time and they were all very hungry already. They wanted to eat but they still had one more tv station to go to. So they just went along with their manager and just kept quiet even if their stomachs were already growling because of hunger.

At the last tv station that they were supposed to go to. Their interview was delayed for another hour. The boys couldn't help but feel so helpless. They were all expecting that the interview would go fast and they would be able to finish it in a few minutes, then already have lunch.

"Do you think we can order something while we are waiting?" Max asked Xiah.

"Maybe, why don't we ask?" Xiah replied.

As they were about to talk with their manager, a girl suddenly came up to them and handed each and everyone of them sandwiches and bottled water.

Micky looked at the girl who was giving him the sandwich. She was an ordinary looking girl, with a long, ponytailed, black hair, thick eye glasses and unfashionable sense of style in clothing.

He took the sandwich from her and kindly thanked her. The other guys thanked her warmly as well. She then smiled and then disappeared amongst the crowd of people in the room.

The boys ate the sandwich which the girl gave them very fast. They were all very hungry and they didn't really give much attention to her and who she was. They just thought that maybe she was one of the staffs that was working there.

The sandwich was delicious. They really wanted to have some more, but the girl gave them only one per person. Somehow they didn't feel contented with just eating one sandwich and really wanted more.

Xiah finally had the guts to ask one of the staff for more sandwiches. After a few minutes, a man gave them sandwiches but it was different from what they had earlier.

"Hey! This isn't the sandwich we had earlier..." Max said disappointed.

"I know, this sandwich tastes way too bad to be compared with the other one we had before," U-Know commented.

"How about if we ask for the girl who gave us the sandwich earlier?" Jaejoong suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Xiah replied and then went to ask the other staff about the girl they met earlier.

After almost ten minutes of asking here and there, Xiah returned very frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Micky asked.

"It seems no one knows the girl that gave us the sandwiches. They say there isn't any girl here that matches the description that I told them. Aside from that, they say there is no employee here that is not more 30 years of age. So the young girl I was referring to is very impossible to be here," Xiah explained.

The other DBSK members suddenly became confused, then they suddenly became afraid. They suddenly thought that if the staff in the tv station didn't know the girl that gave them the sandwich then maybe she is an outsider that had managed to sneak in. And she maybe an anti-fan who may have bad intentions on them. They tried to feel if there was anything wrong with them. But they were all fine.

After their interview, the boys just decided to head back to their hotel. They thought about had happened and then just decided to not tell their manager about the girl that gave them the sandwiches. They know that if their manager knew that they were careless to just accept things from strangers especially food and water, they would receive a very long scolding.

So to just avoid that scenario, they all decided to just keep quiet and never talk about it again. They figured nothing bad happened to them. And maybe their imagination is just going wild that they thought that the girl might have bad intentions on them. They just decided to think that the girl maybe just an avid fan that wanted to help them out. With that thought in mind, they had erased all the fears that they had earlier.

"So who do you think that girl is? I mean the one who gave us those delicious sandwiches?" Max asked while watching the television.

"Well, I think she's not the kind that would do any harm to anyone. I have looked straight into her eyes and she looked straight back at me. People who want to other people never can look straight into someone's eyes. They always tend to avoid eye contact," Micky defended the girl.

"Yeah, she was really very nice when she I said thank you to her," Xiah remembered.

"But who do you think she is? How did she enter the tv station without anyone noticing her?" Jaejoong asked.

"That's a question that we will never have the opportunity to get the answer. She has just vanished into thin air. It's like she's a ghost or something," U-Know said.

"Hey! Don't talk about ghost okay?" Max suddenly exclaimed.

The other DBSK members laughed. Max was watching a horror movie. And somehow the mention of a ghost got Max somewhat scared.

"She's too real to be a ghost," Max said while still looking at the television. "I even accidentally touched her hand when she gave me the sandwich and she's real as any other girl."

Xiah laughed so hard that the other boys suddenly looked his way.

"What are you laughing at?" U-Know asked.

"Max said that he touched the girl's hand. I didn't know that he was interested in such a girl. Now I know what type of girl Max likes..." Xiah laughed again.

"I just accidentally grabbed her hand instead of the sandwich, that's all. At least, I wasn't going around the whole tv station looking for her because I liked her sandwich," Max said with sarcasm.

"Hey! I was just looking for her because you guys told me so," Xiah said in defense.

"Well, let's just end that discussion now. I'm almost beat. I want to rest early," U-Know said.

"It's time to rest guys. Let's just skip discussion. And I want to get an early start tomorrow," Jaejoong said.

"Come on, Max. Let's sleep already. You can watch that again tomorrow," Micky said.

"He's in his own world again," Xiah jokingly said.

After forcing Max out of watching his movie, they all finally went to their respective rooms. Micky went to sleep only thinking about whether or not he would be dreaming about the same dream again.

In the middle of the night, Micky suddenly woke up sweating profusely. He dreamed again about the same girl. He has been bothered by that dream night after night. After a few minutes, he suddenly fell asleep again.

CHAPTER 3

The next day, Jaejoong woke up early to cook for his friends. The other members were still sleeping except for Micky whom he found sitting in the balcony again. He was obviously thinking and seems his mind is already far away. Jaejoong wanted to talk to him but he also thought that Micky needed some time alone.

While he was contemplating on his dream again, Micky suddenly felt that someone was watching him. As he turned around, he saw that Jaejoong was the one looking at him. He smiled.

"What are you doing there?" he asked. "Have you been standing there all this time?"

"Maybe a few minutes. I didn't want to disturb you really" Jaejoong said.

"It's okay. I don't mind. In fact, I think I need someone to talk to," Micky replied.

"Are you thinking about that dream again?" Jaejoong asked with concern. He saw that Micky has been looking kind of tired not because of too much work but because he was missing a lot of sleep because of his constant dream.

"Somehow I kept thinking about that dream and I just realized that the dream I have been having isn't scary at all. But what I am bothered bout is the feeling I have after I woke up and find her to be gone. It's like I'm missing something. And you know the part in my dream that I am screaming something? I think I might be calling for her. I really want to find out what my dream means. And if there is any special meaning to it that I keep having it for almost several months now. But before the dreams would just pop in every few months then, it became weeks and now it has been like every other day. I am afraid that I will be having it almost everyday," Micky confessed.

"I am sorry I can't help you. But maybe we can find someone who can help you. A person who can interpret dreams perhaps, a fortune teller... We are all free today right? We can go out and try to find someone. What do you think?" Jaejoong asked.

Micky shook his head as a sign of disapproval. "That would be too troublesome. If we do that it might cause some commotion. Someone might recognize us and the media will be after us in an instant. And the worst thing will be that we will all be in the headline tomorrow."

Jaejoong laughed. "Hey, what's the worst thing they can say? I suppose a perfect headline would be 'Tohoshinki consults a fortune teller to get the result of their latest album.' Well not a bad headline don't you think?"he jokingly said.

Micky also laughed. Jaejoong was such a good friend. He was always trying to lend some help to his fellow members. Micky suddenly thought that maybe what he said wasn't such a bad idea. But the main problem would be how would they be able to go out without anyone knowing about it. Their manager would certainly deny their request to go out if they told him the truth. But they would certainly get scolded if they tried to sneak out.

Micky was thinking on how to sneak out, when Max suddenly appeared. He was still very sleepy but he was also hungry already. So he just decided to get up already.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Max asked Jaejoong.

"I just woke up, breakfast will be ready in maybe half an hour. If you're really hungry already, you can always order in room service," Jaejoong replied.

"I'll just wait for the food you're going to prepare," Max answered with a yawn.

"So what do you plan today?" Micky asked Max.

"Well, I am supposed to meet a friend today. Back in Korea, we were like best friends since I was only eight years old. I just learned a few days ago that he also stays here in Japan with his grandmother. His grandmother is really nice. And she knows things like fortune telling and card reading. That's why when I was still small I always like to go to there house. She was a great storyteller," Max continuously narrated.

Jaejoong suddenly got an idea. He was very excited. "Hey Max! Do you think we can tag along with you? That is, if you don't mind. We would really like to meet your friend' s grandmother," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Max suddenly frowned. Then he asked, "Why do you want to meet my friend's grandmother?Why are you suddenly interested in an old woman? Don't tell me you have changed your preferences in women," Max jokingly said.

"You said that she can read cards and tell fortunes right? Well maybe she can help Micky.. Maybe she can tell us what Micky's dream is about," Jaejoong said excitedly.

Max tried to think for a minute. But his stomach was growling so hard that he couldn't think straight. So he just decided to say yes.

As they were talking, the other DBSK boys entered the balcony as well.

"Good morning everybody!" Xiah greeted.

"Good morning to you too," Jaejoong replied.

"So why are you all up so early?" U-Know asked.

"We were discussing that we are going to tag along with Max today. He is going to a friend's house," Jaejoong said.

"Well, I don't have any plans for today. I can go with you," U-Know said casually.

"Me too. I'll go with you guys," Xiah said with a smile.

"Don't you think it's quite embarrassing that Max will be bringing all his friends when he's supposed to meet with a friend?" Micky asked.

"No, it's okay. John's grandma is really nice. She would be delighted to have so many people visit her. Especially if the guys visiting her are handsome men like us," Max said with a loud laugh.

So after having breakfast, all the DBSK members all went with Max to his friend's house.

CHAPTER 4

The DBSK boys arrived in their destination. It was a very old but well maintained ancestral house. An old man greeted them at the gate, Max recognized him as his friend's grandfather.

After several minutes, they were already inside the house chatting happily with Max's friend, John and his grandfather. While the others were busy talking with each other, Jaejoong was already very eager to meet John's grandmother because he wanted to ask if she can help interpret Micky's dream.

A few more minutes passed, then an old woman in her mid sixties appeared before them.

"Grandma!" Max exclaimed with joy. Then he hugged the old woman tightly.

"Oh! Changmin, is that really you? Oh my, you have grown up so fast..." the old woman said with warmth.

"He's already a grown man," the old man said to the old woman.

"Yes, he is. I still remember when he was still playing with John. I can't imagine he's grown into such a handsome man," the old woman said with a smile.

"I am still the little boy you knew grandma," Max said with a warm voice.

"Yes, I can see and sense that you haven't changed," she said. Then she looked at the other DBSK members. "And who might these handsome men be? I think it is my lucky day... I amvisited by such good looking men,"the old woman said with a laugh.

"Grandma, they are Max's other group members. I have told you that Max is a singer now haven't I?" John asked.

"Yes, I know who they are. I was just kidding. I have seen all their pictures in magazines, newspapers and even on the television. So what brought you young men here?" the old woman said.

"Well, grandma, Max's friend has been having a reoccurring dream again and again," John explained. "They we're hoping that you would be able to help him."

"Well what sort of dream are you having?" the old woman asked Micky curiously.

Micky told the old woman very detail that he can remember regarding his dream. The old woman was very serious and she was listening to every thing that he was saying. After he told her every detail. The old woman stood up and then went straight to him. Then she asked for Micky's left hand, then the right hand.

Micky silently followed everything that the old woman told him. After almost half an hour, the old woman finally announced what they were all waiting for.

"Frankly, I don't know if I should even be saying this. But my husband says that I should tell everything that I have seen and know based on what you told me," the old woman started to say.

"Grandma, what did you see? Is the girl in hyung's dream a ghost?" Max asked innocently.

The old woman laughed. "You're still the same, Changmin," she said. Then she looked at Micky seriously.

"What I am going to tell you.... you may or may not believe it. It all depends on what you want to do ok?" she said with concern.

"What is something wrong Grandma?" Max asked.

"You see, the meaning of your dream is this.... the girl is someone you met from your past life. The two of you had a relationship and was very happy. But something happened to the girl and the two of you got separated," the old woman narrated.

"What happened to the girl?" Xiah asked curiously.

The old lady looked at Xiah, then at Max, then lastly at Micky. She was somehow reluctant to continue what she was saying earlier. She was afraid that what she was about to say might make Micky nervous or more seriously bothered than he already was.

"So what happened to the girl in Micky's past life Grandma?" Max asked again.

This time the old lady continued. "The young girl died in your past life, and before she died the two of you made a promise that the two of you will meet again in another life."

"Oh! Sounds so familiar like in a movie... What is it called?" Xiah commented.

"I am not joking," the old lady said.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Grandma," Xiah said apologetically.

"It's okay. I just want all of you to know that what I said is what I saw in my premonition regarding with your friend's dream. And it's all up to you whether to believe it or not. But it would be best if you believe, especially you... young man,"she said while looking at Micky.

Micky just sat quietly thinking about what the old lady told them. Then he asked, "So why am I dreaming about her? Is it because she is haunting me or something?"

"No, she's not haunting you. How can she haunt you when she loves you so much. The reason why you are dreaming about her is because the time for the two of you to meet again is approaching," the old lady answered.

"What you mean the reincarnation of the girl that Micky loved in the past is about to come into his life again? Really Grandma?" Max asked excitedly.

"When you were small I sometimes keep thinking what kind of man you will be like when you grow up Changmin. Now I know," the old lady laughed again.

"What?" Max asked with his expression those of an innocent kid.

" A very charming and purely innocent man," the old lady answered.

"So Grandma how will Micky know if the girl is slready infront of him. I mean how will he know if the girl he is meeting is the girl he's supposed to meet," Xiah said with confusion.

"That is another thing I want to make clear to you..."the old lady said to Micky.

"What is it Grandma?" Micky asked.

"You have to open your eyes and especially your heart, because there is a big possibility that you won't be able to recognize her. Since it seems she's been the only one constantly looking for you and somehow you have forgotten about her and your promise to each other. I believe that there is a chance that even if the two of you meet again, you won't be able to stay together. I have seen many obstacles hindering your meeting. But what I can surely say is the girl is making all the necessary actions to meet you," the old lady said with a very sweet smile.

"What do you mean making all the necessary actions?" Micky asked again.

"She has been looking for you for a very long time now, and I have seen that the two of you have somehow met. The reincarnation of the girl you loved in your past life is a very interesting young girl. I have seen her and the things that she did just to try and meet you," the old lady said with a very bright expression on her face.

"What else did you see Grandma?"

"I saw that she has regained her memories from her past life and she already knows who you are to her in her past life. That's why she is trying every means to get close to you. But she seems to be having difficulty because of your social status in life. What I mean is you, being a singer and all. Also she is a very special girl. You should take care of her when the time comes and the two of you are already together. Another person may try to take her away. The person who will make the two of you separate is someone close to you or to her. I also saw that you might end up hurting one another so be careful on your decisions," the old lady concluded.

"That's it, Grandma?" Max asked.

"Yes," the old lady replied.

"Why don't I recognize her? If you say that she already recognizes me as the man from her past life, how come I don't remember anything at all?" Micky asked.

"Because she is special, she has a gift too like me. So she was able to remember her past life with you. Your souls have been crossing paths for over centuries, but none of your reincarnations have succeeded in reuniting with each other. So it is more likely that the two of you now will end up like the other reincarnations you had before," she said sadly.

"Grandma, isn't there any other way to make sure that hyung and that girl will meet?" Max asked with concern.

"Only the two of them can make that decision. But mostly it is your friend's decision and fate that will decide everything," the old lady replied.

"So what happens if they don't end up together?" U-Know suddenly asked.

"Then the fate of the girl will be the same as that of the girl in the past,"she said sadly.

"And that is?" Jaejoong asked.

"She will die and end up as being reincarnated again...searching for her long lost love."

With what the old lady said, every one of the DBSK group stayed silent for a very long time. They knew that the old lady was telling them everything that she knew and that she was just trying to help.

"Hyung! Are you alright?" Max asked with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. I think I am," he said with a blank expression on his face.

After a few more minutes, the DBSK boys all decided to leave already. Jaejoong, U-Know. Xiah and Max were very concerned that Micky would become more upset with everything that was happening to him. They wanted to help him but they didn't know what else to do but try to make him forget. On the way back to the hotel, they changed their topic of discussion from sports to music to food to almost any topic that they could think of at the moment. But all their efforts were all in vain, Micky was already very restless and was not thinking properly. They couldn't even talk with him anymore. He was already very silent and would just answer either yes or no.

As soon as the DBSK boys arrived at their hotel. Micky immediately went to their room and went to bed. He didn't want to be disturbed. So he just pulled the bed sheet cover over his head. He wanted to think, but no matter how he tried. He couldn't get the old lady's words out of his mind. He was already losing control. It was as if he was about to get mad or something. He kept thinking about the girl in his dreams, and if what the old lady said was true. He wanted to make himself doubt the old lady but deep inside he knew that he obviously believed the old woman. With those thoughts in mind, Micky had fallen asleep.

CHAPTER 5

The next day, Max, Xiah, U-Know and Jaejoong woke up early to discuss what they were going to do about Micky. They were all very concerned that he was going to get sick, if his present condition continues. They wanted to talk about what they were supposed to do about his supposed mysterious girl.

"What do you think about hyung's girl? Do you think she's pretty or something? Or better yet do you think she's good in cooking?" Max asked innocently.

"You and your stomach..." Jaejoong laughed.

"I just thought that maybe she is good at cooking, then that would be nice because I can at least eat something else aside from the ones that you cook for us,"

"Why on earth would Micky's girl cook for us?" Xiah asked with a laugh.

"Well, girls are supposed to cook for boys right?" max answered innocently.

"Hey! What do you mean? Do you mean I am a girl?" Jaejoong asked with a hurt look.

"No, hyung. It's just....I have been eating your spicy foods so much that I think I don't know the difference of sweet and spicy anymore," Max answered.

"What?" Jaejoong asked.

"No offense, hyung. It's just that it would be nice to eat someone else's food for a change," Max replied again.

"Really...Max. You're already tired of Jaejoong's cooking?" Xiah asked in disbelief.

"No...I didn't mean that. I just meant....Oh, I don't want to talk anymore," Max said in total defeat.

Jaejoong, Xiah and U=Know laughed at Max. They were playing a joke on him and he really played along well with the joke. After his friends all laughed, he then realized that they played a joke on him. And he laughed at himself too.

While they were laughing, Micky had already gotten out of his room and immediately saw them all crowded up on the sofa. He smiled and greeted them. He was his usual self. And somehow this made the other DBSK members relieved. They were thinking that he might still be upset after he woke up. But as it turns out, they were wrong. He was already over with what happened yesterday.

"So did you have a nice sleep?" Max asked suddenly out of the blue.

Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know suddenly looked at Max with total disbelief. He was so careless as to make him remember about his dream again. Max saw the very strange look the other DBSK members were giving him. Somehow he didn't get what it was about. He was totally clueless as to why they were looking at him.

After a few minutes, he suddenly realized what he did wrong. His mouth suddenly dropped open as well. Now he knew why the others were staring at him differently.

"It's alright. I had a nice sleep. And don't worry. I didn't dream bout her. So you don't have to worry ok. I am totally fine," Micky said with a laugh.

"Are you really fine?" Jaejoong asked with concern.

"Yes, I am. So don't worry about me you guys. I am really fine. Are you worried that I might be losing my mind or something," Micky asked with a joke.

"Sort of," Max answered instantly.

Everybody laughed with what Max said, even Micky laughed. Everything seemed normal so they were very happy. After having breakfast, they all went to their scheduled recordings and promotions. The day went without any troubles. They were very busy that they had forgotten everything that they were worrying about earlier that day.

It was already afternoon when they were able to relax and spend some time talking with one another. They were waiting for everything to be prepared for their photo shoot. It was then that their manager informed them of a problem. It seems that their current personal assistant, the one handling all their clothes and costumes had suddenly become very ill. So they will be replacing her with a new assistant.

The DBSK boys didn't find any problem with replacing their assistant with a new one. But they were worried about the sick one. They told their manager to send her flowers and other gifts as well and to tell her to get well soon. AS their manager was about to leave, he then informed them that the new assistant will be coming after an hour.

After an hour, the DBSK boys were already busy for their photo shoot. They didn't notice the girl that was standing on the back end of the room. She was the same girl that gave them the sandwiches that they liked so much. Only Max was able to recognize her. After seeing her, he immediately told the others about what he saw. The other boys were all very curious as well. But as they all looked at where Max saw the girl, she was already gone.

Max was very disturbed. He was very sure that he saw the same girl. And to just make Max forget about it, Xiah decided to make jokes which eventually worked. After their photo shoot, they were already resting in their dressing room, when a girl suddenly entered.

"It's you!" Max exclaimed.

"Who? Me?" the girl exclaimed back. She was holding all the clothes that the DBSK boys had worn during the photo shoot.

"Hey why are you here?" Xiah asked.

The girl looked at them with a mischievous look. After a few moments of silence, she then answered. "I am your new assistant."

"What?" U-Know asked with disbelief.

"So you're our new assistant? Are you the same girl that gave us sandwiches in the tv station a few days ago?" Max interrogated the girl.

"Yes, I am." she answered.

"Well, do you by any chance have any of those sandwiches that you gave us? Because frankly I really loved the sandwiches that you gave us. What kind of sandwich was it? Did you make it yourself?" Max continuously asked the girl.

"Max stop bombarding her with questions," U-Know told Max.

"Oh, I am sorry," Max said apologetically.

"It's alright. As a matter of fact, I have some sandwiches stored in my bag. Would you like some?" the girl asked Max.

"Oh yes, yes!" Max said happily.

The other DBSK members were all very amused with Max. He was always so natural and very interested with food. The girl placed all the clothes she was carrying on a chair. And she immediately searched her bag for a big package of packed sandwiches. She handed the package to Max. Then Max immediately opened the bag of sandwiches. He was very happy that he was going to eat the sandwich that he has been craving for the past few days.

Jaejoong, Xiah, U-Know and Micky just watched Max eat happily the sandwich that the girl gave him. They were all very amused and can't really believe what they were seeing.

Jaejoong was very much amused that he couldn't help but tease Max. "Max, please slow down in eating you might choke," he said in between laughs.

"It's good, hyung. Really..." Max said in between bites.

The other DBSK members laughed loudly. Max gave each one of them a sandwich since there were at least ten sandwiches in the plastic bag that the girl gave him. They all ate happily while the girl just continued sorting and fixing their clothes and other stuffs.

Micky suddenly asked the girl, "Have you eaten? Sorry if we took away all your sandwiches. Maybe we can buy something else for you. What would you like to eat?"

Xiah also felt a little bit embarrassed that they have eaten the girl's pack sandwiches. Somehow he wanted to replace what they had eaten with something else. So he immediately went outside their dressing room and looked for someone. A few minutes later, he returned with a big box of chocolates and a big cake.

"Here," Xiah said to the girl while handing her the box of chocolates and the cake.

"What is this?" the girl asked.

"Think of it as a small gift from all of us," Xiah said with a very sweet smile.

The girl was reluctant to accept the gifts at first. But after a few minutes, she was already holding the box of chocolates and the box of cake and was placing on a table near her.

"You know, I really like your sandwiches. Do you make them or buy them?" Max asked.

"I make them," the girl replied.

"Then can you make some again tomorrow? I think I can never get tired of your sandwiches. They do taste great. What do you put in them?" Max asked continuously.

"Nothing special. Just plain, chicken, ham, bacon, and a special mayo that I use. It is impor...." the girl suddenly stopped talking. It was as if she said something that she wasn't supposed to.

The DBSK boys didn't notice her hesitation in answering Max's question. They just thought that she had just made a mistake.

Micky looked at the girl from head to foot. She was an ordinary looking girl. And she certainly had a strange sense in fashion. Her clothes were all contrasting in colors and her style in fashion was certainly way out of date. She was tall about 5'7, with fair complexion, with very smooth and clear skin that she tried to hide under such thick make up and a very long hair which was tied back into a ponytail. She was obviously such an unusual person.

She was really a very strange girl to be exact. There was something about her that makes him doubt her. He also couldn't believe it but he somehow dislikes the girl. He has never been the type of person to just suddenly judge a person so easily. But he couldn't stop himself.

The photo shoot ended, and the boys were all exhausted that they just wanted to head back to their hotel room. Their new assistant was very silent as they rode back to the hotel. As for Micky, he didn't know why but he didn't want to see the girl. She somehow makes him feel so uneasy. Maybe because he has caught her looking at her a couple of times. He tried to just dismiss everything that he was thinking and tried to just get along with her but he was really uncomfortable with her.

After arriving at their hotel, the girl immediately gathered all their stuffs and arranged everything into their hotel room. The DBSK boys were just watching her. She was obviously very timid. She didn't even try to talk with them which the boys found very strange. After fixing all the the boys' stuffs, the girl immediately said goodbye to them and left.

"She is a strange one, isn't she?" Micky asked the others.

"Well, maybe she's just not used to use yet. And girls are like that. They are sort of shy at first," Xiah said in defense of the girl.

"It seems Xiah has a crush on our new assistant," Jaejoong said with a big laugh.

"I don't..."Xiah protested.

"She is nice...Hope she brings some more sandwiches tomorrow," Max said to himself.

Jaejoong also heard what Max had said and started to tease him as well. "Max also has a crush on our new assistant."

"I don't have a crush on her. But I will certainly admit I like her sandwich. Do you guys think she is also a good cook? Do you think she can cook something for us?"

"Hey, Max is daydreaming about food again..." Jaejoong shouted.

After an hour of talking and teasing each other, the boys finally decided to sleep. Micky was reluctant to sleep. But after just resting his head on his pillow, he immediately fell into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER 6

The next day, their new assistant showed up early. Jaejoong was cooking when she arrived.

The other DBSK members were still asleep. Jaejoong offered her to have breakfast with them. At first, she declined but after Jaejoong insisted she finally agreed. Jaejoong was already finished cooking, when she offered that she will cook also.

Jaejoong just agreed with what she wanted to do. As she was cooking, Jaejoong just watched her every move. She was obviously a good cook just by judging the way she moves in the kitchen. She was quick and very calculated in her every move.

"So what are you cooking?" Jaejoong asked the girl.

"It's a surprise. I just love eating this every morning. I know Max will like it also," she replied.

"What will I like?" Max asked as he entered the kitchen. The other DBSK members followed him.

They were all surprised to see their new assistant cooking in the kitchen. But what made them even more surprised is the fact that Jaejoong allowed the girl to cook. He usually doesn't let anyone touch the kitchen.

"How come she's cooking?" Micky asked somehow irritated.

The other DBSK members easily recognized the irritation in his voice. They all looked at him with a strange expression on their faces. They didn't see anything wrong with the girl wanting to cook for them. They were all wondering why Micky was upset.

The girl just continued cooking. She obviously unaware that the boys were already discussing about her.

"What's wrong Micky?" Jaejoong asked.

"Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Xiah said as a joke.

"I just don't feel comfortable with her," Micky replied.

"You're being unfair, hyung. She hasn't done anything wrong. So why are you being mean," Max asked.

Micky looked straight at Max. Somehow he suddenly got hit with the truth. Max was right. The girl hasn't done anything to him or any or them, in fact she has been very nice to them. And here he was, being judgmental on her. Somehow he felt ashamed of himself.

"Okay, I will try to get along with her. Since she will be only substituting our assistant for maybe a month," Micky said as if defeated.

Max smiled. "That's good, hyung. I know you would certainly like her too," he said.

"Hey Max! Why are you smiling like that?" Jaejoong asked.

"Because I have been wondering if she is a good cook, and now I guess I will know..."then Max laughed.

The other DBSK members laughed together with him.

"I'm finished. Sorry if I took so long," the girl said with a smile.

The girl placed the food she cooked on the table. She had cooked fried rice, a meat stew and chicken and pork sauteed with a creamy sauce.

Max was very excited. He was the first one to taste the food that the girl cooked. After tasting it, he exclaimed with joy.

"This is good....No, excellent!" he exclaimed.

The other boys immediately tasted what the girl cooked. And after eating a few bites, they agreed with Max. The food was certainly very good. The girl just watched as they all ate.

"Why don't you eat?" Jaejoong asked the girl.

"I already ate," she replied.

"We have been talking but we don't even know what your name is," Max said.

"My name is Derline."

"So how old are you?" Max asked again.

"I am 22."

"Oh...So why are you working as an assistant? Oh... And what were you doing in the tv station a few days ago? You are also working there?" Max asked continuously.

The girl laughed. Then answered, "I was in the tv station a few days because I was helping out a friend."

"Really? So how come you went to our dressing room and gave us sandwiches?" he asked again.

"I am a big fan of your group. So when I learned that you were in the station as well, I couldn't let the opportunity pass. I have been wanting to meet all of you," she replied.

"Oh....so that's why you suddenly disappeared. Frankly we thought you were a ghost or something," Xiah said with a laugh.

"A ghost? Do I look like a ghost?" the girl asked also as a joke.

Xiah smiled at the girl. She was quite amusing. Somehow he felt that he was really going to enjoy working with her.

As for the other boys, they also liked the girl. She was very natural and easy to get along with. Micky, on the other hand, still had his doubts on her personality. He was thinking that she was trying to deceive them with her innocent and pure image.

Micky didn't understand himself. He was being mean to Derline and he wasn't like that. But he couldn't help it. He was really irritated with her for no apparent reason at all.

"So Derline, how come you're a good cook?" Max asked.

"I'm not a good cook ok. I just love cooking, that's all. I have been used to living alone so I had to learn the necessary things in life like cooking," she said with a laugh.

"Why are you alone? Don't you have any parents or brothers or sisters?" Xiah asked curiously.

"My parents died when I was still young. I only have my grandfather now. Frankly he's far away and I haven't seen him for more than a year," she said with a sad tone.

The boys looked at Derline. She obviously very sad when they had talked about her grandfather.

"Where is he? Why don't you go to him?" U-Know asked.

"Well, our situation is a little bit complicated. I can't go to him now, not until I finishe something first," she said.

"What are you supposed to finish first? Maybe we can help you," Max offered.

"Thanks. But it is something very personal," she replied.

"Oh! Then good luck with whatever you're supposed to do. I hope you finish it very soon. So you can go back to your grandfather," Max said.

"You're so sweet. Your girlfriend will be such a lucky girl," she said with a smile.

"Girlfriend?"Max asked with eyes wide open. "How can I have a girlfriend when I don't even have time to sleep properly?"

Everyone of them laughed. Max was always making them laugh with his innocent yet funny reactions and comments.

"Well I know you will find a special girl. So I know she will be lucky," the girl explained.

"Oh..." Max said.

"Hey, let's get going already. What time are we supposed to be in the studio again?" Micky asked U-Know.

"We're supposed to be there by 10. Well, it is still quarter pass 8. So we got enough time to prepare," U-Know answered.

"Well, you can start preparing now. I'll take care of the dishes," Derline said.

"Thanks," Jaejoong said with a smile.

Micky noticed that all of his other group members seem to like Derline very much. She was already feeling very comfortable with all of them. As for him, he wasn't sure if he could go on pretending and being nice to her.

CHAPTER 7

Several days later, the boys and Derline have all grown close with each other. They always joke and tease one another. Derline have also opened up to them. She wasn't shy with them anymore. She would play jokes and was already talking with them as if they have been friends for a very long time.

The boys except Micky have grown to love her. She was a very sweet and honest girl. She was also very caring. She would bring them sandwiches and cooked food everyday. The boys were very happy. They have never felt so well taken care of . She was always there to help them with almost everything. Somehow the boys are already afraid of the day that their real assistant would return.

"Do you think our manager would allow us to keep Derline?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we can ask him. I really don't want to see her go. She's been taking care of us so much. I think I have grown accustomed to it," Xiah confessed.

"Yeah. I feel the same way," Jaejoong said.

"That's too bad. She's gonna be gone in a few weeks. And that's that," Micky commented.

Everyone looked at Micky with a strange look. They have been wondering what's wrong with him. He has been very mean to Derline ever since from the start. He would even raise his voice when he was speaking with her. The other DBSK members thought that he was really being mean but they couldn't do anything about it. They just let him alone just to avoid any confrontation.

Micky, on the other hand, was already fed up with his friends. He wanted Derline to leave but all of them wanted her to stay. He thought it would be easier if even one of them would agree with him.

As the other DBSK members were talking, Derline entered the room. She was carrying their costume for the interview and performance.

"Why did you have to take so long?" Micky asked Derline irritated.

Derline looked at Micky with a sad expression. "Sorry," she said with a low voice.

"Hey! It's alright. We still have a lot of time to spare," Xiah said with a smile just to comfort Derline.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's alright. Don't worry," Jaejoong said.

After their performance, the boys decided to finally have a talk with Micky. He was becoming too unreasonable. He was already being very mean, and they just couldn't sit back and watch anymore.

"What's wrong Micky?" Jaejoong asked.

Micky looked at his friends. He wanted to tell them that he didn't know what was wrong either. He wasn't himself lately. He was always so kind with everyone especially with girls.

CHAPTER 8

The next day, all of the DBSK members got up early because they had to go to a fan meeting. After getting themselves ready, they immediately went downstairs to the lobby to wait for their manager. They decided to just stay in the hotel lobby's waiting area.

As they were waiting, they noticed something was going on in the reception area of the hotel. An elderly couple, both foreigners, were speaking with the hotel manager and one of the hotel receptionist. The couple were both speaking in a language unknown both to the manager and the receptionist. The old woman was obviously very upset already because she was speaking over and over again, but no one can seem to understand her.

The boys were very intrigued by what was going on. So they continued to listen to what they were saying. After a few minutes of talking, the old lady started crying again. Then her husband started to consoled his wife and he too started to talk in a foreign language that no one in the hotel could understand.

"It is really difficult to go to another country when you don't even know a litle bit of English," Micky commented.

"What language do you think they are using?" Max asked.

"Sounds very strange. Maybe European or something because they look European to me," Jaejoong commented also.

"I hope someone will be able to help the," Xiah said with concern.

"Don't they have an interpreter or something in this hotel?" U-Know asked the others.

"Well, the receptionist there seems to be their interpreter, but she still can't seem to communicate with them," Micky said as he noticed it. "She's spoken in different languages already."

"Yeah, I think she's spoken in English, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese and even French," U-Know also noticed.

"Being an interpreter must be really tough. Imagine learning to speak so many languages," Max commented again.

"I don't think anyone can help them. It seems they speak a very rare language," Jaejoong said.

"That's too bad," Max said with a sigh.

After several minutes, Derline arrives in the hotel lobby. She immediately notices the boys waiting in the lobby. She walks straight to them.

"Good morning! What are you guys doing here?" Derline greeted with a smile.

"We were just waiting for you and our manager," Xiah replied.

"I'm not late, am I?" Derline asked again.

"No, you're not. We just got prepared early and decided to wait here," U-Know answered.

"Oh... What are you guys looking at?" she asked again. Derline followed the direction that the boys were looking at.

She also saw the lederly couple. The old woman was still crying. The manager was already very upset because the old lady was making a scene.

"What's wrong with them?" Derline asked the boys.

"We don't know. We can't understand a word they are saying," Max answered.

"What?" Derline asked again as if confused.

"The old couple are speaking in a language that no one in the hotel knows. So they are having a hard time communicating with one another," Jaejoong tried to explain.

"Oh! What language do you think they are speaking?" she asked again.

"Don't know...It's the first time that we heard anyone speak that kind of language," Xiah replied.

Then the old lady stopped crying and started speaking again between sobs. Derline seriously listened to the old lady speak.

The boys noticed that Derline was watching and listening very intently to the old woman. Judging by the look on her face, she was somehow able to understand what the old lady was saying.

After the old lady spoke, she started crying again. Derline, on the other hand, was very silent as if she was thinking of something. Then after hearing the old lady cry, she then walked straight to the manager and the old couple.

"Hey Derline! Where are you going?" Max asked.

"I'll be back in a minute," she replied.

The DBSK members were very curious as to what Derline was going to do. They were all thinking about how she would be able to help when no one can speak nor understand the language that the couple wee using.

Derline walked straight to the manager.

"Hello! Can I help in anyway? Maybe I can try and talk with them," she asked politely.

"No, I don't think so. They are speaking a language that even our interpreter can't understand. So it would be impossible for you to communicate with them," the manager answered.

"Well, at least let me try," she said.

"Okay," the manager answered even though it was obvious judging by his facial expression that he didn't think Derline could do it.

"Hello, I'm Derline. I want to help," she said fluently in the language the couple were speaking.

The old lady stopped crying and looked up at Derline.

"You can speak Russian?" the old lady asked.

"Yes," Derline replied.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was beginning to think that we were going to end up being stuck in this country without anyone understand us," the old lady said.

The DBSK boys heard Derline speak and talk with the old lady. They were impressed and curious as the same time. They were curious as to how Derline was able to know the language that the couple were speaking.

Derline interpreted all the things the couple wanted to say to the manager. And after almost fifteen minutes, everything was settled. The old couple were already very happy and glad that Derline helped them. The old lady hugged and kissed Derline on the cheeks as a sign of gratitude. And they all bad goodbye to one another.

Derline went back to the boys who were still watching what was going on.

"How can you know their language?" Max immedaitely asked Derline.

"Let's just say I'm multi-lingual," she replied with a smile.

"What's the language they were speaking anyway?" Xiah asked.

"Russian. Well, old style Russian really, the kind of dialect used by old people in the small provinces," she explained.

"How can you know that?" Jaejoong asked curiously.

Derline just smiled. Then the hotel manager approached them.

"Excuse me, I would just like to thank you personally for helping us out," he said.

"It's okay," Derline replied.

"If you ever need my help, please don' hesitate to call me," the manager said with a smile.

"Thank you," Derline replied again. Then the manager left.

The DBSK boys were about to ask Derline another question, when their manager suddenly appeared and told them to get ready to leave in a few minutes.

They were very busy the whole day. So they didn't have the chance to interrogate Derline again regarding as to how she can speak Russian.

CHAPTER 9

Two days later, as the boys were waiting in the dressing room of a tv station, they were playing and teasing one another.

Xiah and Max weer playing around and accidentally bumped a small table where Derline had placed her bag.

The small table tipped over and Derline's bag fell on the floor. As her bag fell, all the contents of her bag also scattered on the floor.

"Oh no!" Xiah exclaimed.

"It's your fault. You tried to tickle me," Max said in defense.

"Just put all her things back in her bag quickly before she returns," Jaejoong said.

Xiah and Max picked up Derline's belongings one by one. Then they noticed something that really caught their attention.

"Hey guys! Look at this," Xiah said as he showed them Derline's cellular phone. It was a Nokia Vertu.

"Wow! What kind of phone is that?" Jaejoong asked.

"It's a Nokia Vertu," Xiah replied.

"A what?" Jaejoong asked with a loud voice.

"Isn't that the phone we were just looking at the other day while we were browsing the internet?" Micky asked Jaejoong.

"Yeah, that phone costs about $10,000," Jaejoong answered.

"How can she possibly afford to buy that?" Micky asked.

"Maybe it's a gift or something," Max said.

"You're always defending her," Micky said to Max.

"Just put it back in her bag," U-Know said to Xiah.

Xiah immediately returned Derline's phone in her bag. They also fixed her bag and the table where she placed her bag.

The boys were very curious as to how Derline acquired such an expensive phone. Many questions were running on the boys' minds.

The day went by very quickly with the DBSK boys going from one interview to another.

It was already evening when they got back to their hotel room. They were already watching a movie, when they started talking about Derline again.

"I am really starting to get curious with Derline," Xiah said.

"Well isn't it a little bit strange for an ordinary person like her to be able to speak Russian. And then she even has a phone that even we can't afford," Xiah commented.

"Yeah, that's right," Jaejoong also said.

"Well, why don't we ask her how she got the phone if you're so interested," Max said with sarcasm.

"Asking her about her phone would be very rude. Then if we do that, we have to answer another question," U-Know said.

"And that is?" Jaejoong asked.

"How we were able to see her phone," U-Know answered.

"Oh..." Xiah and Jaejoong said in unison.

"If we ask her about her phone, then we also have to tell her that her bag accidentally fell. And all her stuff were also scattered so we picked it up one by one, and that's when we saw her phone. And frankly, if it were me, I wouldn't believe that kind of story either. She might just end up thinking that we searched her bag," U-Know said.

"Then we certainly can't ask her," Xiah said.

"Why are you guys being so inquisitive all of a sudden? Has Micky's dislike of Derline also affected you guys?" Max asked irritated.

"No, it's just that we're really curious about her. There seems to be a different side to her personality that we don't yet," Jaejoong answered.

"I am going to bed," Max said.

Micky, Jaejoong, Xiah and U-Know just watched as Max left.

"What's wrong with him?" Xiah asked the others.

"I am going to bed too," Micky said all of a sudden.

After Micky had left, Jaejoong suddenly sighed.

"What is happening to our group?" Jaejoong asked with a loud sigh.

"It seems everything is going into chaos," Xiah answered.

"Let's just all go to bed. Maybe we can think about it tomorrow," U-Know said.

"Yeah, let's all sleep already," Jaejoong also said.

As the boys went to sleep, they were still asking themselves who Derline really was.

CHAPTER 10

Almost two weeks passed, all the DBSK members except Micky were already at ease with Derline. They all joked around with her and they even play tricks on her once in a while. Micky, on the other hand, still wasn't satisfied with the way his friends were getting along their new assistant.

One day, while they were in their hotel room discussing the details of their upcoming album launching. Micky suddenly thought to ask their manager about their sick assistant and when she was coming back.

"So when is our assistant coming back?" Micky asked their manager.

"She's fine now. But she still resting. So maybe in two weeks she will be able to come back. Why are you suddenly asking about her? Is there anything wrong with the assistant you have? I can always replace her with a new if you like," their manager replied.

"No..no.. nothing is wrong. You don't have to replace Derline," Max immediately said.

"Yes, she is very hardworking and very efficient. We don't have any problem with her," U-Know said also.

"Then why is Micky asking when your old assistant is coming back?" their manager asked again.

"Nothing... He just thought about sending her flowers again, that's all," Jaejoong said as an excuse.

"Oh..okay then," their manager said.

After their manager left, the DBSK members started to have a serious conversation.

"What's wrong with you hyung? Why are you treating Derline like that?" Max asked with irritation in his voice.

The other DBSK members have never seen Max upset with anyone. This was the first time and all because of Derline.

"Treat her like what? I am not doing anything wrong. I just asked about our other assistant. Is there anything wrong with that?" Micky asked. He was obviously upset as well.

"Hey.... Micky, just tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can help you," U-Know said

"Help me? Okay, I want her to go," Micky said with an irritated tone.

"But why?" Xiah asked.

"Aren't you the one whose always so sweet and nice to all the girls? So why are you like that all of a sudden? She hasn't done anything to offend you," Jaejoong said.

"I have been with you guys for years. Just believe me when I say that I don't like her. I don't know why but there is something about her that makes me very uncomfortable. Whenever she is around me, I feel so strange. It's like she's always watching every move that I make. She is nice and all, but I don't think that she's being honest with us. I just feel that she is hiding something. And that is what I don't like about her," Micky elaborated.

"But that's unfair. She's nice and she's quite hardworking. You can't just judge her and make her lose her job just because you don't like her," Max said with a raised voice.

"I don't like her! Is that so hard to understand. I don't want her to be around me," Micky shouted.

The other DBSK members suddenly became shocked. They have never seen Max and Micky this upset. Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know looked at each other. They knew that if they didn't do something Max and Micky might end up fighting.

Just as they were about to say something, Xiah suddenly noticed that Derline was in the room. She was carrying some of their stuffs. She was very silent in the corner of the room. It was obvious that she had heard everything that they were talking about. Tears were already streaming down from her face.

"Derline..." Xiah said.

As Xiah said her name, they all looked at her direction. She was already crying silently. Max saw that she was crying and somehow he felt his heart was break.

Max suddenly went straight to Derline and dragged her out of the room. He led her to their service van in the parking lot. He made her climb inside the van and there she cried so hard. Max on the other hand, just stood outside the van. As he was hearing her crying, he somehow felt his heart was being torn into pieces. He has never fallen in love. So he didn't know if what he was feeling was love. He was already asking himself if he was in love with her. But it was impossible, he thought. Maybe he just pitied her, he also thought.

Max was very concerned about Derline. He didn't know why but he felt that he needed to protect her. He wanted to help her in anyway that he can. Derline was still crying after almost half an hour. Max didn't know why she was crying so much just because Micky didn't like her. He was very curious as to why she was very hurt when she knew that Micky was very uneasy with her.

He wanted to go inside the van and comfort her. But he thought that it might cause some trouble if they were found inside the van together. He was still thinking when he suddenly noticed that Derline had stopped crying. He was relieved. He thought that her crying would go on for hours. Then he thought that maybe it was time for him to talk to her.

He was about to open the van, when Jaejoong, Xiah, U-Know and Micky suddenly appeared.

"Hey! Where's Derline? Micky wants to apologize..." Xiah said to Max.

"She's inside the van. She's been crying ever since we got here," Max replied.

"But she stopped now?" Jaejoong asked, noticing that it was quiet inside the van.

"Yeah, I think so," Max replied again.

"Come on, open the door," U-Know said.

Max opened the door of the van. He was shocked with what he found. Derline was lying unconscious on the seat of the van. He gently carried her out of the van. He was holding her tightly that the other DBSK members all noticed the special way he was holding her.

"What should we do? Maybe she fainted because she cried so much," Max said to the others.

"Let's call our manager," U-Know replied.

"No time. How about we bring her to a hospital already," Jaejoong suggested.

"I think that is the best thing we can do," Xiah said.

"I'll drive," Micky said with a blank expression.

The DBSK boys all went inside the van. While they were on their way to the hospital, Jaejoong noticed that Max was very concerned about Derline. He was holding her in his arms as if he was afraid to let her go. He was very gently caressing her face and constantly trying to wake her up.

Jaejoong looked at Xiah who was also watching Max. Both of them knew what the other was thinking. They just kept silent and waited until they reached the hospital.

At the hospital, Max immediately brought her into the emergency room. Many people immediately noticed the DBSK boys. Within minutes, a big crowd was already following them. Luckily, a doctor allowed them to stay inside the emergency room as to avoid the big crowd outside waiting for them. U-Know called their manager and informed him of what happened to Derline and their present situation at the hospital. They were told to stay put and that their manager would get them in half an hour.

Derline, on the other hand, was still unconscious. The doctors asked the boys different things but they all couldn't answer since they didn't know Derline that much. They saw how the doctors examined her. And after several minutes, when they had gotten the results of her examination, they started to examine her again. It was obvious that something was wrong with her. The doctors were very worried with her condition.

CHAPTER 11

After almost half an hour, the chief doctor who was examining Derline talked with the boys.

"You can all wait outside now. Your friend is fine for now. The crowd outside has been taken care of," the doctor said.

They all went outside of the emergency room and as the doctor said the big crowd of fans waiting for them, half an hour ago has disappeared.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Max asked with concern.

"We're still examining her so we can't say for sure. But when blood results came back, we found several traces of different drugs in her blood. That's why we were asking you guys if you knew if she was taking any medication," the doctor replied.

"What sort of drugs?" Jaejoong asked.

"Well, the only drug that we were able to identify as of now is a medication used for sleeping disorders and another drug used by patients with heart problems," the doctor answered.

"You mean like a sleeping pill?" Xiah asked.

"Yes, but what got us very confused is how she was able to get a hold of the drugs since it can't be bought in Japan," the doctor replied again.

"How many kinds of drugs do you think she is taking?" U-Know asked with concern.

"We have found five traces of different drugs in her system."

The DBSK boys were all very silent. They didn't know what to do. They didn't know anything about Derline. And she certainly didn't say that she was sick or something. They didn't even know who to contact since she says she has no relative in Japan.

Then an elderly man dressed in a black suit, came running to the emergency room. Several men also in black suits were following him. He was obviously very nervous.

"Doctor, is there a young woman in the emergency room now....her name's Dercie. No, I mean Derline," the man said with a trembling voice.

"Derline? Isn't she the girl that you guys brought in?" the doctors asked the DBSK boys.

The boys just nodded. Then the elderly man looked at the DBSK boys.

"Are you her relative?" the doctor asked.

"No, I am sort of her guardian. I have been taking care of her since she was a child," the man answered.

" Then maybe you can answer some of our questions," the doctor said.

"What questions?" the man asked.

"Well, we found several traces of different drugs in her system. So far the only thing that we have been able to identify is the medication used for sleeping disorders and another drug used for patients with heart problems," the doctor said in detail.

The man sighed and started to talk. "She's currently taking five drugs right now. Two is for her heart and the other three are for her insomnia."

"What? She's taking 3 different medications for insomnia? Isn't that dangerous?" Max suddenly asked the man.

"And what sort of heart problems does she have? We have diagnosed her and we haven't confirmed it yet. But we believe she has heart arrhythmia," the doctor said.

"Yes, she has had heart arrhythmia since she was a child," the man answered.

"She has a heart problem and she is also taking sleeping pills?" Jaejoong asked in disbelief.

"Does she have a permanent doctor? The drugs that she is using are not available in Japan and can't be easily bought over the counter," the doctor asked the man again.

"Yes, I have informed him about her condition. He will be arriving in Japan in an hour," the man answered.

The DBSK boys were very confused on what was going on. They were already asking themselves who Derline really was and who was this man standing in front of them.

"Please come with me. I want to ask more questions regarding the patient," the doctor said to the man.

The man looked at the DBSK boys and then at the men who were all in black suits.

"Secure the area while I am gone. Make sure no one can get her out. And also protect them as well," he said pertaining to the DBSK boys.

"Yes,sir."

"Fans might get want to get close to them. Make sure they are protected as well," the man said to one of the men.

"Yes, sir," the other man answered.

The DBSK boys were starting to think that the man was a gangster or something like that. And they also thought about how did this man get connected with Derline. Everything was already very confusing.

"Who do you think that man is?" Max asked the others.

"I don't know. But he sure looks like a gangster," Xiah asked.

"Why isn't our manager here yet?" Micky asked irritated.

"I already called again. He said to just wait for him. He will be postponing all our appointments for today," U-Know replied.

"That's good. I don't want to leave Derline alone in the hospital," Max said with a sigh of relief.

"You're really concerned about her, huh?" Jaejoong asked.

"Why? Aren't you concerned about her?" Max asked Jaejoong back.

"Well, yes. But not like you..." Jaejoong answered.

The DBSK boys just waited until they saw that Derline was being out of the emergency room.

"Where are you taking her?" Max asked the doctor.

"She's being moved into a private room," the doctor replied.

The DBSK followed Derline to her room. Derline was still unconscious when they brought her to her room. Her room was obviously a suite, and the boys were impressed.

After making sure that Derline was already settled in her new room the doctor left. The man and the DBSK boys were left in the room.

"You are all wondering who I am right?" the man asked the DBSK boys.

"Yes," Micky answered.

"I am Henry Miller. I have been taking care of Derline ever since she was a baby. You might as well say that I am like a father to her," the man said.

"We are really confused right now as to who Derline really is. Can you tell us the truth about her?" Xiah asked.

The man smiled. "I have no right to tell you guys anything. It is better to wait for Derline to wake up and for her to tell you what you want to know."

CHAPTER 12

The DBSK boys didn't know what to say to the elderly man sitting in fron of them. They just decided to wait until Derline wakes up. It was very obvious that the man wasn't going to to answer any of their questions.

As they were waiting, a young man suddenly entered Derline's room.

"Henry, how is she?" the young man asked in fluent English.

"She's fine for now," the older man answered back in fluent English as well.

"I've brought Dr. Miles with me. He's talking to the other doctors right now," The young man said.

The elderly man looked at the DBSK boys, then at the young man who just came.

"Daniel, these are . . . Derline's friends," the elderly man introduced the DBSK boys to the young man.

"Friends?" the young man asked the older man as if somewhat amused.

"Boys, this is Mr. Daniel Smith. He's Derline's best friend," Henry said.

"Hello! I'm Daniel .... So I'm finally able to meet you guys. Derline's been talking about you for some time now," Daniel said to the boys in fluent Japanese.

The DBSK boys were feeling very impressed with Daniel. It seems he was also very fluent in different languages as well, just like Derline.

"Hello! I'm U-Know. This is Xiah, Jaejoong, Max and Micky," U-Know introduced themselves to the young man.

"Glad to meet you guys finally," Daniel said with a cheerful smile.

"Daniel, what do you plan to do now?" Henry asked in Japanese.

"I'm taking her out of this hospital, that's for sure," Daniel replied.

As Henry and Daniel talked, the DBSK boys couldn't help but observe Daniel. He was about 6'0 tall, had blond hair, blue eyes mixed with Asian features. He was undoubtedly a very handsome man. He was also very rich judging by his custom-made suit and all of his other accessories were all branded. He also had this elegant style that really sets him apart from ordinary men.

"Are you planning to take her with you?" Henry asked.

Daniel laughed."As if she would come with me. You know how stubborn she is."

"I'm not stubborn!"

All of them looked at Derline's direction. They hadn't noticed that she had already awaken.

"Daniel..." Derline said with a sweet smile.

Daniel immediately went to Derline's side. She tried to sit up and he helped her. Then she embraced Daniel tightly. While Derline was hugging him, Daniel very gently caressed her head.

The DBSK boys were somehow shocked when Derline hugged Daniel in front of them. Mas, on the other hand, felt as if someone was putting needles through his heart one by one.

And as for Micky, he couldn't understand himself. He knew that he didn't like Derline from the very beginning. But what got him so confused right now is the fact that seeing Derline embracing Daniel and Daniel touching her was somewhat making him jealous.

He also couldn't understand why, when he saw Derline crying in the TV station earlier, it was as if someone had suddenly stabbed him right in his heart. And when Max dragged her out of the room, he wanted to chase her and apologize and the take her away from Max.

He was very confused. He didn't know why he was feeling that way. And now, seeing Derline embracing another man was maddening for him. He didn't want to feel so jealous but he couldn't help it.

Max was also feeling very jealous. He wanted to stop Derline from hugging Daniel but he just too shy to do it. Besides he thought he had no right to do so.

"So my princess has been a very bad girl?" Daniel said with a laugh.

"A bad girl?" Derline asked.

"You have been taking a lot of drugs lately and you didn't even tell Henry about it," Daniel said with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have been so tired lately and my dreams have been very bothering so I can't sleep at all," Derline explained.

"You can't sleep or you don't want to dream at all?" Daniel asked again.

Derline laughed. "You know me that well huh?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out of the hospital," Daniel said.

Derline suddenly let go of Daniel. She then looked at him.

"Why? Has my grandfather found out that I am here?" she asked.

"No, but I just want to make sure that he doesn't know. That's why we're already getting all the informations regarding you entering this hospital... let's just say erased," Daniel said with a laugh.

"Oh...I thought he already found me," she said with a sigh of relief.

The DBSK boys who were just listening suddenly became curious as to why Derline was hiding from his own grandfather.

Henry suddenly entered the room. He then asked Daniel to talk with the doctors in-charge of Derline. After Daniel left, Derline was left alone with the DBSK boys.

She looked at them with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. It seems I caused a lot of trouble for you guys," she said.

"What do you mean? You didn't cause any trouble," Xiah replied.

"Yes, I did. It's already evening and judging by the way you guys look, I can assume that you stayed here while I was unconscious right?" she asked again.

"Well, yes. But it is nothing," U-Know said with a smile.

"Are you feeling better now?" Max suddenly asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you. So have you guys eaten yet?" she asked in return.

"You're really something. You just fainted and you're lying in the hospital, and you're still thinking about us?" Jaejoong asked in disbelief.

Derline laughed. "I really like you guys that much," she said.

As they were talking, Daniel suddenly entered the room with a serious expression on his face.

Derline didn't like what she saw. Daniel wasn't even smiling when he approached her.

CHAPTER 13

Daniel approached Derline with a very serious expression. Derline didn't know what to say, she wasn't used to seeing Daniel that way.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

Daniel sat down on the side of her bed and gently held her hand.

"We have been friends for a very long time, haven't we?" he asked while still holding her hands.

"Yes, but ...." she said and then stopped.

"Why haven't you been honest with me? I thought we never kept secrets from each other. So why did you suddenly cry when you know you're not allowed to and what's so depressing that made you take your medications with an anti-depressant drug?" Daniel asked with a very calm yet authoritative voice. He was trying very hard to be gentle while talking with her.

"So what's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," she said with her eyes lowered.

Daniel lifted Derline's face to meet his eyes. "Ever since we were small I never once told you a lie nor held any secrets from you. I hope you do the same to me."

"Sorry," she said in a low voice.

Daniel smiled. "What's wrong really?" he asked in French. He had already spoken in a different language that the DBSK boys will not be able to understand. He noticed that she was somewhat uneasy to talk because the boys were listening.

Derline smiled. "I was just feeling very depressed because I was having a hard time," she said in French also.

The DBSK boys noticed that Derline and Daniel had started to talk in French. They knew what language the two were speaking but they couldn't understand it.

"Having a hard time with what? Work?" Daniel asked.

"No. You know I'm used to doing hard work, but what got me so upset was the fact that whatever I do I can't seem to get close to him," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he basically hates me. I don't know why but I think he really hates me," she said with a trembling voice. It was as if she was about to cry again.

"You mean, you haven't talked to him? So that also means that he still doesn't know you?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied.

"But you said before that when you found him. You would do anything to make him remember you. And now you're telling me that you haven't even talked with him," Daniel said as a joke.

"I know, but it is quite hard. He doesn't like me. And the main reason why I cried is because I was already feeling so helpless. I heard that he totally dislikes me and that he wants me to go," she explained.

"So you're just gonna let him be like that with you?" Daniel asked irritated.

"I don't think I have a choice," she said as if in defeat.

"I'm not used to seeing you admit defeat so easily. I always thought that you would do anything for him. So why are you giving up so easily now?" he asked with concern.

"Because I always thought that once we saw each other,everything will be all right. But I guess I was wrong. I never imagined that he wouldn't even know who I was and it would be so hard to make him remember me," she said with a sigh.

Daniel looked at Derline's face. He saw and felt how sad and hurt she was. And somehow this made him really mad. He tried to think for a way to help Derline but he was only coming up with one drastic solution.

"So you you're crying because of him?" Daniel asked Derline in Japanese.

Derline suddenly looked at Daniel horrified.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked in French.

"Helping you," he replied in French also.

"You're not helping. You're just gonna make things very complicated. Please Daniel, don't do this!" she begged.

"I am really fed up, Derline. You ran away from home when you were only sixteen and had been running all over the world just to search for him. That's 6 years, Derline. You have been dreaming of him ever since we were children. You even became a model so you could have an excuse to go search for him and when you're grandfather didn't want you to be a model anymore. You suddenly decided to ran away. And ever since you have been running. Aren't you even willing to give yourself some slack and try to fight for him?" Daniel asked in Japanese.

The DBSK boys were just listening. But somehow they were starting to get an idea of what the two were talking about. They were also very shocked to find out that Derline had ran away from home to go and search for someone. They were very curious as to who they were talking about.

"Daniel . . . please," Derline begged again.

"Aren't you going to tell him that you have been dreaming about him and that the two of you made a promise in your past lives to find each other again in another life time?" Daniel asked continuosly.

Micky suddenly looked at Derline. He was totally shocked. The other DBSK members were also looking at Derline. They couldn't believe that Derline was the girl that the old lady was pertaining to. Derline looked at Micky. She was very confused.

"I'm sorry, Derline. But I think this has got to stop. You're just going to give up without even really knowing what could be possible between the two of you. And I hate to think that you're just gonna throw away all those years that you have searched for him from one country to another. Please don't make the things that we have done in the past so worthless," Daniel said with a strong emotion.

"I'm not. It's just so complicated," she said as a response.

"I don't want to force you to do anything. But you're contract with their company is going to end in less than two weeks. So that means you only have that remaining time to be with him. If I were you, I would certainly use it. Because after your contract with them ends, I am taking you with me. No matter what," Daniel said with an authoritative voice.

Derline looked at Daniel.

"What do you mean? You're taking me with you?" she asked.

"I am going to send you home to your grandfather. I was planning to tell you this later but I think it is better if you know now," Daniel replied.

"Know what?" she asked with confusion.

"You have to go back Derline. Your condition has become worst. The doctors who have examined you have already concluded that the only way to save you now is if you have a heart transplant," Daniel said with a very sad expression.

Derline was shocked. She didn't know what to say. The DBSK boys were also stunned as well, especially Micky and Max. They didn't know if what they were hearing were all true. They were wishing that whatever they had heard was just a lie.

"Daniel...." Derline said with a low voice. She was totally unable to think. Her mind was totally blank. She was trying to think of what to say but she couldn't find any words to say. Her mind was somehow spinning.

Daniel noticed that Derline was getting very pale. He immediately called for the doctor. And before the doctor could arrive, Derline had already passed out again.

CHAPTER 14

The doctors rushed inside Derline's room. As for the DBSK boys and Daniel, they were asked to step out of the room.

As they were waiting outside, Max couldn't help himself from confronting Daniel.

"Why did you have to be so cruel to Derline?" Max said angrily to Daniel.

"I wasn't cruel. I was just being honest with my feelings. I wanted her to know and realize her mistake," Daniel answered.

"Honest? Are you mad? Are you trying to kill her? Didn't you see her? She was already very pale and yet you just kept on going," Max said with a loud voice.

The other DBSK members were already concerned that Max was going to hit Daniel. They have never seen Max so angry at any one. He was already clenching his fists in anger. U-Know tried to calm down Max. He wanted to drag Max away from Daniel. But Max wouldn't move.

"I am not leaving in front of this room, not unless I know that Derline is alright," he said in a very emotional voice.

Micky, on the other hand, was very quiet. He was still trying to figure out if what was happening was real or not. He was very confused on what to say and what to think. He somehow couldn't accept the fact that the girl that he has been dreaming was none other than Derline. And he also couldn't accept the fact that he had been so cruel to the girl that he had once loved in his past life.

"I am really very sorry that it all turns out this way. You're very lucky do you know that?" daniel said to Micky.

"What do you mean?" Micky asked coldly.

"Derline has been having dreams since she was five years old. By the time she was six years old, she had gone to at least a hundred doctors just to cure her fear of sleeping. That's when she started to take sleeping pills. Imagine a six year old taking sleeping pills? There were times I would sleep with her on her bed and I would stay awake while she slept. Most of the time, she would wake up crying. She was saying that she was saying goodbye to a man and somehow it made her so sad. Her parents were so worried with her that they took her to different hospitals around the world just for a chance to cure her. But everything failed. Then her mother went to a psychic and somehow that psychic made her mother believe in what was really happening to Derline. As for her father and grandfather, they both didn't believe in destiny, souls and reincarnations. So they didn't believe that what Derline was dreaming about was the man she had loved and lost in a past life. Her condition continued until she was ten years old, that's when her parents died in a car accident. She was in a clinic being treated again and her parents were about to pick her up. Then in the middle of session she started crying, and she was saying that her parents were dead. The doctors thought that she was being hysterical but after an hour they found out that her parents were indeed dead. Everything started to change for her after that. Her grandfather started to believe in the supernatural stuffs. She was given more freedom afterwards. And the good thing was she wasn't treated differently anymore after that. By fourteen, she was already working as a commercial model. No one would actually believe that she had problems before when she was a child. By the time she was already sixteen, she was a well known model who was travelling the world. But then his grandfather stopped her from modeling after learning that while modeling she was constantly looking for you, Micky. She accepted many job offers from different companies from different parts of the world just to have the chance to look for you. When her grandfather stopped her from working as a model, she suddenly decided to pack up and leave. Good thing that Henry decided to stick with her. And he has been with her ever since," Daniel narrated.

"But why did her grandfather stopped her from being a model?" Xiah curiously asked.

"Derline is the only living heiress of a multi-billion company tycoon. Her grandfather was being embarrassed that his one and only granddaughter was working as a model. Derline was already well off and she didn't need to work at all," Daniel answered.

"And that's the only reason why she ran away?" U-Know asked.

"That was only one of the reasons. The main reason why she ran away was because her grandfather was forcing her to marry me," Daniel answered honestly.

The DBSK boys couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Derline didn't want to marry me. I was fine with that. She has always been looking for the man in her dreams. The one she says she had loved even without knowing who he is. Frankly I find it such a nonsense at first. But she has showed me how persistent she is in finding you. She said she wanted to meet the main in his dreams before her time runs out," Daniel said.

"What do you mean by saying before her time runs out?" Micky asked.

"She has been sick since she was young. Yet she didn't really care much about her health. She was really fixed on finding you. When I asked her what her plans were about her sickness. She would always answer me that she was going to die anyway if she didn't find you, so she wasn't really concerned with it. What she was concerned about was to find you in the remaining time that she had," Daniel said.

"I can't understand what you're trying to say..." Micky said with confusion on his face.

"Derline said that she has already seen how she will die when the time comes and she doesn't find you and the two of you don't end up together," Daniel said in a bitter tone.

The DBSK boys were all stunned with what Daniel said. So what the old lady said was really true. The girl that Micky was supposed to meet also had a special gift.

"Frankly, Micky .... I would trade places with you anytime. Do you know that I have loved her ever since we were small children. And even if hurts me to see her searching for you, I still tried to help her in anyway I can because I believe that's how a love should be shown and given. I don't expect her to love me in return for everything that I have done for her. But with you, I don't know what to say. I know I can't make you love her. But can't you even give her any credits? She has been looking for you all over the world for the past 6 years. And frankly not anyone can do what she did just to find you. She has gone through so many hardships and pains that I can't even imagine any ordinary girl can take' Daniel said with a very sad voice.

Micky was very silent. He was totally unable to think clearly. He didn't know what to say. He was feeling very sorry with the way he treated Derline but he knew it was already too late to regret now.

"I don't know what to say either. But you can't expect me to just say that I love her when I don't," Micky suddenly uttered.

Everybody were shocked with what he said. Max and Daniel obviously didn't like what they heard.

"Hyung are you still a human being?" Max said in amazement.

"Don't expect me to give her something that I can't offer," Micky said again.

"Then she is really very pitiful," Daniel said with a low voice.

"I don't feel anything for her. And I don't want to force myself into something that I don't want and something that I totally despise," Micky said in a very harsh tone.

"Then if that's the way you are thinking, don't worry. I will be taking her immediately away from you. You have already given her enough heartaches already. I don't want her to suffer anymore. I know she will never agree to go with me unless she finishes her contract with you guys. So she still has less than two weeks as your assistant. After that, you will never see her again," Daniel said with a straight tone.

The other DBSK boys didn't want Derline to go.

"Hyung...." Max said to Micky.

Micky looked at Max. He was totally out of his mind.

"What do you want me to do?" Micky asked Max in an irritated voice.

"Can't you even give Derline a chance?" Max asked.

"Do you even know what you are asking? You're asking me to lie?" Micky asked in disbelief.

"Not lie... just give her a chance," Max answered. His heart was already breaking into pieces as he was asking Micky to try to love Derline. He was feeling very pitiful. His heart was already thumping so hard that he feels it was going to explode any moment.

"I don't really feel like talking anymore," Micky said with a low voice. He was feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"This is really getting out of hand," U-Know said.

"Let's just all relax for a few minutes ok? Maybe we can all think straight after calming down a bit," Jaejoong said with a calm voice. He was trying to break the tension that was forming between his friends.

"Hyung, are you happy? What do you plan to do now? Now that you already know that the girl you have been dreaming about is actually the girl you have been despising all this time?" Max asked in total mockery.

Micky got mad with what he heard. He knew what Max said was true. But he just couldn't accept that Max was throwing all the hard facts straight to his face. He didn't expect Max to be so brutal with him.

"What are you mad about? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Micky asked Max coldly.

Max was silent for a moment. "No, I'm not his boyfriend. But at least I can admit to myself that I like her unlike you. I can see that you're feeling something for her but you're just trying to hide it," he said with a loud voice.

"If you're so concerned with her, then she's all yours. I don't give a damn about her," Micky shouted. He was already fed up with Max and everything that was happening.

Max didn't like what Micky said. He immediately went straight to Micky and punched him straight in the face. Micky Knew Max was going to hit him. But he didn't even try to avoid his punch. He felt he deserved to be hit.

Micky fell hard on the floor. Jaejoong, Xiah and U-Know were all shocked. They didn't expect that Max will actually hurt Micky. U-Know tried to move Max away from Micky while Jaejoong helped Micky to get up. Xiah was left in the middle of the two DBSK boys who were fighting.

"Come on, guys. Stop this!" Xiah said.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Micky shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

"If you're gonna be like that, then I don't want to be friends with you anymore," Max shouted.

He suddenly walked out on all of his friends.

"I don't give a damn if you don't want to be friends with me anymore," Micky shouted back as he also walked out in the opposite direction.

Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know were left standing in the middle. They were very confused on what just happened.

Daniel, on the other hand, was suddenly summoned to enter Derline's room. The three remaining DBSK boys were left standing outside her room still wondering what will happen to their group, now that two of them are in a feud.

CHAPTER 15

After almost an hour passed, Max and Micky returned to Derline's room. The other DBSK members were still waiting outside her room. All of them were very silent. No one even dared to say a word because they were all afraid that they were all going to end up fighting.

Daniel went out of the room together with the doctors who were taking care of Derline.

"So she will be able to leave the hospital tonight?" Daniel asked the doctor in charge of Derline.

"Yes. Even if we say it is not advisable for her to leave the hospital yet. We can't do anything about it since you already have her attending physician with you," the doctor-in-charge said.

"Thank you very much for understanding," Daniel said.

"I'll be going with them Daniel. While were arranging her discharge, try to get her ready to leave okay?" a man with a moustache said.

"Yes, Dr. Miles," Daniel answered.

Dr. Miles and the other doctors left. Daniel looked at the DBSK members. He was somehow very uneasy and didn't know what to say.

"She's already awake. You can all come inside," he said with a cold voice.

The DBSK boys followed Daniel as he entered Derline's room. They found Derline already sitting on her bed. She instantly smiled when she saw them.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you guys?" Derline asked in a low voice.

"How are you?" Xiah asked.

"I'm quite fine now, " she answered.

"Derline, you should get ready to leave," Daniel said.

"Are you really concerned with her?" Max asked Daniel with an irritated voice.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Daniel answered.

"So how come you're already getting her out of the hospital when she's supposed to be still resting?" Max asked with sarcasm.

Jaejoong and Xiah both cupped their faces in desperation. They already knew that Max was going to end up fighting again but with Daniel this time.

"This smells trouble," Jaejoong whispered to Xiah.

"You said it," Xiah replied.

"We have to transfer Derline to another place. Or else her grandfather might get a trace that she is here," Daniel answered.

"But she just fainted two times in one day," Max said with concern.

"Don't worry. We have a doctor who is going with us. You know, the man with a moustache? His name is Dr. James Miles. He's been Derline's physician for the past six years. So you don't have anything to worry about," Daniel explained.

Max was silent for a minute. Then he looked at Derline, who was also looking at was somehow satisfied with Daniel answer. But he was still afraid that something bad might happen to Derline.

"So where are you planning to take me?" Derline asked Daniel. She was already sensing the tension between the boys in the room. She wanted to change the mood and get the boys to calm down a bit.

"We're staying in a hotel. Henry has already arranged it," Daniel answered.

"I see. And where is this hotel?" she asked again.

"You'll know once we get there," Daniel said with a smile.

"Can I still go to work tomorrow?" Derline suddenly asked Daniel.

"No!" Max and Micky instantly replied.

All of the people inside the room looked at Max and Micky.

"You still have to rest. You can't go back to work tomorrow or the next day...." Max said and then he suddenly thought that if he said that Derline can't go to work anymore then that would mean that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

As for Micky, he just stayed silent and looked at Jaejoong and Xiah who were busy exchanging meaningful glances with each other.

"Can't I go to work?" Derline asked Daniel again as if begging.

"Yes, you can. You just have to take your medication on time. And don't ever take any anti-depressant drugs again okay?" Daniel replied.

"What? Are you really mad? You're going to let her go to work again tomorrow just like that?" Max asked in total amazement.

"Derline is a very stubborn girl. Do you think she will take no for an answer. Even if I say that she can't do it. She will certainly find a way to do what she wants. So better to just give in to what she wants and just make sure that she just takes care of her better," Daniel said in defense.

"You can't go to work tomorrow. I won't let you," Max said to Derline.

Derline looked at Max, then at Daniel. She was somewhat amused by Max's reaction. But she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt Max's feeling.

"I'll go to work tomorrow. And how about we just make a deal? Just don't let me do so many heavy work tomorrow and I think I will be okay," she said with a smile.

"Okay. I think that is fair enough," Xiah said with a smile.

"Don't worry. We will help you with your work tomorrow," Jaejoong said with a sweet smile.

"We will help you carry all the heavy things," U-Know said with a smile also.

"Don't you guys think that what you are going to do will certainly make a scene? Imagine the DBSK members carrying their own stuffs in and out of the station," Derline said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. I will have one of the bodyguards help you with your work," Daniel said to Derline.

"What a bodyguard? Are you kidding?" Derline asked.

"Nope, I am not kidding. You're going to have your own bodyguard from now on. No buts okay? Or if you don't want to have your own body guard, I can always come with you and help you instead," Daniel said with a laugh.

Derline laughed. "Nope, a bodyguard will be fine. I don't want you hanging around me because you will certainly cause too much attention. Imagine you? I am already imagining what those people who know you might say when they see you doing my work.... CEO Daniel Smith working as a personal assistant." Derline said with a laugh.

"I know a better one......" Daniel said with a big grin.

"What?" she asked.

"Billionaire heiress and former top commercial model now working as a personal assistant," Daniel replied with a grin.

Derline suddenly frowned. She wasn't happy with what Daniel had said.

"They already know everything about you. I told them," Daniel said to Derline.

Derline looked at the DBSK boys and sighed. "I'm sorry if I lied. And I am sorry for everything, I guess," she said with a sad voice.

"It's all right, we understand your situation," U-Know replied.

"Thanks, you're all very nice," Derline replied.

"Are you sure we're all very nice? I know someone who has been very mean lately," Max said with sarcasm.

"Max stop it!" U-Know said as a warning.

"What?" Max asked as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"You're picking up a fight again," U-Know answered.

"A fight? Who fought?" Derline suddenly asked the DBSK boys.

The DBSK boys suddenly felt tense. They didn't know if they should tell Derline the truth. Daniel somehow felt the boys were being trapped by Derline. So he decided to help them out.

"No one fought.... Why are you asking such a nonsense?" Daniel said with a laugh.

"Well, they said Max is picking a fight again... So I was just curious as to who he fought with," Derline replied.

"He didn't really fought with anyone. It's just an expression," Xiah lied.

"Oh....." Derline said.

"So are you ready to leave?" Daniel asked Derline.

"Yeah. What about them? Their manager isn't here yet. We can't leave them here," Derline asked with concern.

The DBSK boys felt really very special with the way Derline was caring for them.

"We won't leave them. They can go with us. I have already instructed Henry to call their manager and inform him that we're dropping them off at their hotel," Daniel answered.

"Really? That's great. You're just wonderful," Derline said happily that she hugged Daniel tightly.

Daniel hugged Derline also. And this scene caused mixed emotions both to Max and Micky. Jaejoong, U-Know and Xiah noticed that their two friends were being jealous. They saw the way that Micky was avoiding to look but was stealing glances. And the expression on Max's face was just too obvious. If they could only capture everything on a camera, They would certainly have a feast. Xiah was already thinking of getting his phone. But Jaejoong somehow knew what he was thinking and motioned him to stop.

Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know just exchanged glances. They didn't know if they were going to laugh or what. Their two friends were certainly being jealous and pathetic at the same time.

"So we're going to check into hotel tonight. What would my baby like to eat?" Daniel asked Derline tenderly while he was caressing Derline's hair.

Max was already very jealous. He thought that Daniel was taking advantage of his closeness with Derline. While Micky was thinking that Derline should just stop hugging Daniel. It was already driving both of them mad with jealousy.

Then as they were watching Derline and Daniel. Henry came into the room and said that everything was set and they can leave any time.

The DBSK boys went together with Derline and Daniel. The boys were totally shocked to find out that they were going to ride on a limousine. They thought that Daniel was truly very rich to afford to have a limousine as his car. While on their way to the hotel, the DBSK boys were very silent. Max and Micky were very conscious of their every move. They were also stealing glances at Derline and Daniel as the two were talking with each other in French. Then Derline suddenly noticed that the DBSK boys were being silent.

"Why are you guys so silent?" Derline asked the boys.

"Well we're just tired," Xiah said as an excuse.

"Oh! Then you should all rest immediately when you get to your hotel," Derline said.

After reaching the hotel, the DBSK boys immediately got off the limousine. Derline and Daniel also got off and walked with them straight to the hotel lobby.

"Thanks for dropping us off," U-Know said to Derline and Daniel.

"No thanks needed," Daniel replied.

"So where are we going after this?" Derline asked.

Daniel smiled. "Well we're here. We're also staying in this hotel," Daniel announced.

The DBSK boys suddenly looked at Daniel. He was smiling and was somehow thinking of something. They didn't like the way he was smiling. They were thinking that Daniel was planning something bad.

CHAPTER 16

The DBSK boys were already in their room, when Jaejoong finally said what was on his mind.

"Frankly, I didn't like the way Daniel smiled earlier. It was as if he was thinking of doing something to Derline," Jaejoong said as the boys were having dinner.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. What room are they in again?" Xiah asked.

"Their room is in front of our room," Max said with a low voice.

Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know suddenly looked at Max. They were all surprised to learn that Max had already learned where Derline's room was. Jaejoong and Xiah both tried so hard to avoid laughing.

"I think I can't hold it anymore," Jaejoong whispered to Xiah.

"Me too," Xiah replied.

And all of a sudden both of them laughed so hard that the other DBSK members just stared at them.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Micky asked.

"Nothing...nothing," Jaejoong answered between laughs.

"Oh...my stomach hurts already," Xiah said with a laugh.

"What's so funny," U-Know asked.

"Nothing...." Xiah replied again.

"I think they are laughing at me," Max very calmly said.

Xiah and Jaejoong both looked at Max.

"So he knows," Xiah said and then laughed again together with Jaejoong.

U-Know who was still unaware of what was going on suddenly shouted, "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Max already knows where Derline's room is. He is very jealous already I bet," Jaejoong finally said.

U-Know looked at Max and then at Micky. The two were still quiet and pretending that they didn't care.

"You know, the two of you should get your heads cleared a bit," U-Know said to Micky and Max.

"What so you mean?" Micky asked.

"Xiah, Jaejoong and I already know that the two of you are already having special feelings for Derline. But the way you two have been acting is really being outrageous,"U-Know commented.

Micky and Max just continued eating.

"What do you think Derline and Daniel are doing in their room?" Xiah suddenly asked as if provoking Max and Micky.

"Maybe they are already having dinner also or better yet sleeping," Jaejoong also said to provoke the two other DBSK members.

"Do you think they are going to share the same bed?" Xiah asked with a wide grin.

Max suddenly stood up and immediately rushed out the front door. The other DBSK members suddenly followed him. They found him in front of Derline's room. He was still trying to decide whether to ring the buzzer or not. Xiah couldn't wait any longer, so he rang the buzzer himself.

Within minutes, the door suddenly opened. Daniel was already dressed in a bathrobe. The DBSK boys were somehow shocked.

"Hello! I was just planning to call you guys," he said with a smile. "Come on in."

The DBSK boys entered the room. The hotel suite was also similar to their suite. It also had two rooms. Somehow the boys felt relieved that Derline had a separate room.

"I was planning to call you guys. I wanted to invite you for a drink," Daniel said.

The boys looked around for Derline. Daniel noticed that they were looking for her.

"Are you looking for Derline? She's taking a shower," Daniel said with a smile.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Derline stepped out. The DBSK boys' mouths suddenly opened with shock. Derline stepped out of the bathroom while trying to dry her long hair with a towel. She was very busy that she didn't notice that the boys were there.

"Daniel can you help me with the zipper of my dress. I think it's stuck," Derline said still busy drying her hair. She then moved her hair to show Daniel her exposed back. Daniel walked towards her and gently pulled the zipper. The DBSK boys held their breath as they watched.

Max felt like his entire soul was on fire. Micky also felt so hot that he wanted to get out and just dive into the big swimming pool downstairs. They were already up to their heads with the jealousy they were feeling.

She was wearing a long white satin dress. The dress fitted her perfectly, showing her full figure.

She no longer wore her hideous make up. And the DBSK boys were amazed at how beautiful she really was without the makeup and the funny clothings. Judging by the way she looked at that moment, the boys instantly knew why she was signed up as a commercial model. She was the picture of a natural beauty. She was undeniably very gorgeous in a every sense of the word.

Daniel smiled while looking at the DBSK boys' reaction. "Derline, your friends are here," he said.

Derline looked at Daniel's direction and saw the boys with him.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi!" the boys managed to utter.

"What's wrong?" Derline asked as she noticed the strange way the boys were looking at her.

"They haven't seen you as your true self have they?" Daniel asked Derline.

"No, I guess not," Derline replied.

"Well that's the reason why they are all drooling over you," Daniel said with a laugh.

The boys somehow got their senses back after they heard Daniel make fun of them. They tried avoiding looking at Derline since she was too distracting.

Derline walked straight to the boys. She sat on the sofa facing the sofa where the boys where sitting. Daniel gave Derline a glass of water and some pills.

"Here, drink this," Daniel said as he gave the pills to Derline.

"Okay," Derline replied.

The DBSK boys wanted to ask what medications Derline just drank, but they were feeling very embarrassed. They were all thinking that if she drank sleeping pills, then that means she would fall asleep any moment. And that would mean that Daniel had all the time to be with her as she was unconscious. The boys' minds were all wondering in different directions. But they were all thinking the same thought, and it was that Daniel might have the chance to take advantage of her.

"I am taking a shower. You just talk with your friends," Daniel said with a smile.

"Okay," Derline replied.

Daniel went into the bathroom, and the DBSK boys could hear the shower turning on.

"So how are you feeling?" Max asked Derline.

"I am fine. Thanks for asking. But why are you guys here? I thought you guys were tired already?" she asked.

"Well we wanted to see if you're okay already," Jaejoong said as an excuse.

"That's so sweet," Derline exclaimed.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Derline asked the boys.

"Well...."Jaejoong hesitated to answer. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say they were already eating but then Max walked out in the middle of eating dinner and ran to her room and then they followed him so they haven't finished eating. As he was thinking this, he was smiling and grinning.

Derline noticed that Jaejoong was thinking of something. "Just wait okay. I'll cook something," she said with a smile.

"Are you okay to cook? I mean aren't you supposed to rest?" Max asked with concern.

"I have already taken my medications, so I guess I'm okay. And besides the doctors didn't say that I can't do any simple work like cooking," Derline said with a laugh. "They even told me to exercise every once in a while. They said it will somehow help my heart to be at least pumping normally or something like that," Derline said as if it was nothing.

The DBSK boys just stared at Derline. She was truly very beautiful. She was very brave too. Imagine if it were some other girl in her situation, that girl would have already cried a bucket of tears. But here she was still trying to be normal. They admired her very much.

Derline disappeared into the kitchen leaving the DBSK boys. As they were waiting, Daniel had already finished taking his shower.

"Where's Derline?" he asked the boys.

"She's in the kitchen cooking something," Xiah replied.

"Oh....." Daniel uttered.

Daniel felt the coldness that the boys were giving him. He suddenly decided to start a conversation with them.

"Are you guys mad with me or what?" Daniel straightly asked.

"Why do you ask that?" U-Know asked in return.

"Because I can sense that all of you are very cold with me," Daniel answered frankly.

"I am sorry you feel that way," Micky said coldly.

"Aren't you taking much better care of Derline? If she's so important to you, then why do I feel that you're not even taking her condition seriously?" Max straightly asked.

"I see, so that is why you are very cold to me. I love Derline very much with all my heart. And I would certainly give up my life for her anytime. Yes, she is sick. She has been sick ever since she was three years old. And her parents have already expected her condition to get worst as she grew older. That's why she has been on the list for patients waiting for heart transplant of every top hospital in almost twelve countries all over the world. And she has been on that list ever since she was ten years old. So you see, she can easily get a heart transplant anytime that she says she wants to. But the main problem is if she would allow the operation. She has long been rejecting the idea of a heart transplant," Daniel explained.

"But why is she rejecting?" Jaejoong suddenly asked.

"Because she is afraid that when she gets the heart transplant, her love for Micky will change," Daniel immediately replied.

"That's ridiculous," Max exclaimed.

"You don't have anything to worry about. As soon as she finishes her contract with your company, I will be forcing her to undergo the operation. So I suggest that you all make use of the time you have left to be with her. After her operation, I am sure her grandfather will push through with our marriage again. And since Micky doesn't want to be with her, then there will be no one stopping me from marrying her," Daniel said with a smile. He was trying to provoke Micky to confess that he had feelings for Derline.

Yes, he loved Derline very much and he would give everything just to have her. But he knew that what he wanted the most was for Derline to be happy. And he also knew that the only way to make Derline happy is if she and Micky were together. So even if it was going to hurt him a lot, he would rather lose Derline to Micky, at least he knows that she would be truly happy.

After almost twenty minutes, Derline appeared with a big bowl of salad, fried dumplings and shrimp tempura. The boys couldn't believe that she could cook so fast.

"She's a good cook," Daniel said with pride.

"We know," Max said with irritation.

"You know? So that means she has cooked for you guys," Daniel said with amazement.

"Yes, many times already," Jaejoong answered.

"I see," Daniel said.

"Well? Let's all eat," Derline said with a big smile.

After having dinner, the DBSK boys felt so full that they couldn't even move. They were very satisfied with Derline's cooking.

"So do you guys want to have a drink?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Jaejoong answered.

The boys started drinking, while Derline just watched and ate some snacks that they ordered together with the wine. The boys had started to feel comfortable with Daniel. He was actually a very nice man.

Derline was sitting beside Daniel, when Daniel suddenly touched her hair.

"We should go to the salon tomorrow and get your hair fixed. It's already dry. And you should also get a spa," Daniel said with a smile.

"What?" Derline asked. "You're more vain than me when it comes to my looks," she said with a laugh.

Daniel also laughed. "You know I can't bear to see my one and only princess looking so ordinary," he said with a sweet smile.

Max and Micky were feeling very jealous again. U-Know noticed that the two were being jealous again and decided to say goodnight already to stop his two friends from fighting with each other again or worst is if they all end up fighting with Daniel. At first, Max was very reluctant to leave. But he was forced to say goodbye as his other friends were already leaving. And so the night ended with Max and Micky tossing and turning in their beds until morning, because they were both wondering the whole time what Derline and Daniel were doing inside their room.

CHAPTER 17

The next day, the DBSK boys all woke up feeling very tired. Max and Micky both had a headache and the other three were constantly yawning and stretching. All of them had to wake up early because they had a scheduled photo shoot at a private beach house. They would be staying there for at least two days so they needed to pack a lot of things.

"Oh! My head hurts," Max complained.

"You didn't drink much last night. So how come you have a headache?" Xiah asked curiously.

"I wasn't able to sleep last night," Max replied.

"Really?" Xiah asked mischievously.

Jaejoong laughed. "I also know someone who obviously hasn't slept yet," he said.

Micky looked at Jaejoong. He was about to say something when their manager appeared. They immediately followed him downstairs. They were going to the studio first to meet up with the other crew members.

After arriving at the studio, the DBSK boys had immediately noticed the same limousine that Daniel used. Max and Micky somehow felt very tensed. There was a possibility that Daniel was also at the studio.

The DBSK boys entered the studio. Everyone was very busy preparing. They didn't see Derline or Daniel anywhere. They sat at a corner while waiting. A group of female dancers were also waiting near the DBSK boys. The girls' conversation somehow caught the DBSK boys' attention.

"Oh my god! He's so handsome," one girl said.

"Do you think he's Derline's boyfriend?" another girl asked.

"I hope not," the other girl answered.

"I think he's her boyfriend. I saw the two of them get off the limousine together. And frankly, if I had a boyfriend like that I would never let him go," another dancer said.

"But what really puzzles me is Derline. Have you seen her today? It's like she totally transformed from an ugly duckling into a princess. She's so beautiful. I never thought that she could be that gorgeous," one of the girls said.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. She was so out of fashion before and now I would just die looking like her. She's like a fashion model or something judging by the way she looks today," another girl said.

"And have you noticed the clothes she's wearing? They're like all branded. Think about how much those clothes cost. Even if I spend all my salaries for one year, I can't buy the clothes she's wearing right now," a girl commented.

"You're talking about her clothes? Have you noticed her necklace? It's like a diamond necklace, girl. And judging by the looks of it, I think it is real. I would just die if I had a necklace like that," another girl commented.

"She sure is very lucky. Where do you think she met him?" a girl asked.

"Not sure. But they seem very close. I even saw them tickling one another in the back door," a girl said.

"I heard one of the male crews talking. And he said that Daniel is a CEO for a big company. Imagine at his age, he's already a CEO," a girl said with admiration.

"So that's why he has a limousine," another girl exclaimed.

"Oh...I want a boyfriend also who is handsome and rich. I can just see myself now," the girl started to day dream in front of her friends.

"Oh....She's so lucky," a girl said with envy.

"Do you think we can get her to introduce him to us?" a girl asked.

"Why not? She has always been nice," a girl commented.

"Oh...I would just love to meet him," a girl said as if dreaming.

"And have you heard the news that we supposed to cancel the photo shoot today because the place we were going to suddenly backed out. So we had no place to do the photo shoot, but Derline's boyfriend suddenly said that he owned a place near a beach and we could use it instead. He's just so admirable," another girl giggled with delight.

"Do you really think he's Derline's boyfriend?" another girl asked again.

"So what if he's not Derline's boyfriend? Why? Do you plan to get him?" a girl teased the girl she was talking to.

"I really like him" the girl replied.

"As if he would notice you. Have you seen him? He's so into Derline. If I were Derline I would marry him instantly," one of the girls said.

With the mention of marriage, Micky suddenly felt as if someone was choking him. He was very jealous just hearing the girls talk about Derline and Daniel.

"What is the guy's name again?" a girl asked.

"I think I heard Derline call him Daniel," one of the girls answered.

"Oh Daniel! Be mine!" one of the girls said as a joke. All the girls laughed aloud. The other people inside the studio suddenly looked at them.

Suddenly Derline and Daniel entered the studio. They immediately saw the DBSK boys and went straight up to them.

Derline was very different today. She was no longer wearing out of style clothings and she no longer had excessive make up, and even her hair was loose. The boys were very amazed at her transformation. She indeed transformed from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

"Hello!" Derline greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi there!" Daniel greeted as well.

"Hello!" the DBSK boys greeted in return.

"So are you guys ready yet?" Derline asked.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes. Your previous location for the photo shoot suddenly got canceled so I've offered to have my beach house as you alternative location. The only problem is that my beach house is a little farther than you supposedly location. So the travel time will be an hour longer," Daniel said with a smile.

"That's okay. Thanks for your help," U-Know said to Daniel.

"Glad to be of help to you guys," Daniel replied.

After fifteen minutes, they were already on their way. The DBSK boys had refused Daniel's invitation that they join Derline and him in the limousine. They just decided to ride with the other crew members on the bus they were also using.

While on their way, Micky's mind was already somewhere else. Jaejoong who was beside him noticed it and suddenly started to talk to him.

"You know, if you have feelings for her, it's not against any rule to show it," Jaejoong said with a low voice.

Micky looked at Jaejoong. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't understand why you're being hard on yourself and Derline. It's very obvious that you like her. So why are you trying to deny it. Frankly, I can't believe that Max is being much braver than you since he's not being afraid of showing his true feelings for Derline," Jaejoong said.

Micky suddenly thought about what Jaejoong said. What was wrong with him? He tried to ask himself. He was not being himself lately and he was already sick and tired of what was going on. He also knew for a fact that he was feeling something for Derline. But he was too afraid to show it. He didn't know why he was reluctant to let her know about how he feels about her.

As Micky was thinking, he suddenly fell asleep. As the noise inside the bus started to disappear, Micky slowly heard a voice calling him. It was a girl's voice. And the name she was calling wasn't his name. Then as the voice started to become closer and closer, the girl's face suddenly became clearer and clearer. It was Derline or someone that looked like her. As he was getting closer to her, he could feel his heart beating faster.

They were already standing in front of each other now and lovingly staring into each other's eyes. Micky could feel the happiness and he didn't want it to end. It was as if his whole world was spinning. Then he gently embraced her. He was so happy in a way he had never felt before. Then as he was about to say something, he felt himself being drawn away from her. He wanted to be with her but he was still moving farther and farther away. He wanted to scream, but no voice came out. As he was moving farther away from her, he could see that she was calling out for him. He wanted to run back to her but he couldn't. It was maddening for him to see her trying to run after him and constantly calling out for him. The scene was just too sickening. He was already crying and there was nothing he could do. And still he moved farther and farther away until he couldn't see her anymore.

Micky suddenly woke up with a scream. He woke up with tears in his eyes. Everyone in the bus were startled by his scream. The bus immediately stopped. Everyone was concerned with Micky. Jaejoong and U-Know immediately offered him a bottle of water.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" Jaejoong asked with concern.

"Why are you crying?" U-Know asked with concern also.

Micky couldn't stop himself from crying. His dream has never been this vivid. It was as if he was already being told that his time with Derline was truly going to end. And somehow this thought was just too painful for him. Right at that moment, he has finally decided to fight for Derline.

CHAPTER 18

After being delayed for almost thirty minutes, the DBSK boys finally reached their destination. Derline was already waiting patiently on the parking area. She had heard that the bus had to stop for a while because Micky was sick. She was very concerned about how Micky was doing.

As soon as the bus stopped, Derline immediately climbed on board. She found Micky sitting on the second row looking kind of pale. He was somehow resting. She wanted to talk to him. But she was afraid that he would get mad with her. She decided to talk with Jaejoong instead.

"How is he?" she asked Jaejoong.

"He just had a bad dream again," Jaejoong replied.

"I see," Derline said with a sad voice.

While Derline and Jaejoong were talking, Micky was already watching them. He wanted to talk with Derline but he didn't know what to say. He was thinking of all the bad things that he had done and said to her. He was really mad with himself.

Derline looked at Micky, and their eyes met. Micky felt a very warm feeling rushing through his whole body as they both looked at each other. At that moment as if the whole world stopped.

Max saw how Derline and Micky looked at each other. He felt his heart was slowly breaking into tiny pieces. But even if he was hurting, he was thankful that Micky was somehow changing towards Derline. He was certainly willing to give Derline up as long she was happy.

Derline was about to approach Micky when the group of female dancers suddenly dragged her away. They wanted Derline to show them around the beach house. Micky just watched as the girls took Derline with them.

An hour passed and everything was already set for the photo shoot. The DBSK boys were very as usual. And even if Micky wasn't feeling well, he still continued to work. Derline just watched as the DBSK boys worked. She was very concerned with Micky but she couldn't do anything.

Dinner time came and Derline had already prepared a big feast for everyone. Their meal had been arranged outside the house beside the pool. Everyone was very impressed. The place was well fixed as if they were in a hotel. There were at least 12 round tables arranged around the big pool complete with candles, flowers and wine glasses. There was also a big sound system that was already playing one of the DBSK songs. Everything was well arranged and there were even waiters giving their food and refilling their drinks. After having a very satisfying meal, everyone decided to rest for a while and have some fun.

"Hey how about we do some dancing?" one of the male dancers asked the other dancers.

"Yeah," they all agreed

A big portion in the garden area was cleared to make way for the dancers. One of the dancers changed the music and the male dancers started to dance. The song "Balloons" started to play.

_During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying  
If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, my heart remembers beautiful memories_

_My dream as a child was to ride a yellow balloon and fly high into the sky  
I forgot about that small dream and lived till now because I grew up too much_

_But when I'm miserable I want to run around and play like a child  
Filling a balloon full of my small dreams_

_During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying  
If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, my heart remembers beautiful memories_

_I can't understand why tears come out when I look at the sky  
I wonder why you forgot the tiny childhood when you become an adult_

_At times I too want to just fly high into the sky  
With my forgotten dreams and memories_

_During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying  
If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, my heart remembers beautiful memories_

_Lal-la-la-la-la lal-la-la-la-la lal-la-la-la-la lal-la-la-la-la lal-lal-lal-la la-la-la  
Though time passes Though I forgot  
Will it be possible to contain it in the yellow balloon_

_During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying  
If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, my heart remembers beautiful memories_

After the boys, the girls also danced as well. Another song played, this time "Hiyaya" was heard.

_Under the bright sun, it's just the two us (two of us)  
With a small bag, let's go away together (go away)_

_Beyond the window of the the racing car, the blue ocean is wide open (near me)  
By my side, you've already fallen asleep like an angel._

_*Dancing in summer paradise, I love you, Hi ya ya ya  
Always remember our memories in the summer.  
We'll have to act quickly, so it may be awkward.  
I love you, forever come with me._

_Over the white sand, you're walking towards me (towards me)  
Your image is blinding, so I can't look at you right away (with you)_

_While we walk together, feeling the breeze (see my smile)  
I'm worried you'll hear my heart racing  
Till the end of time..._

_*Dancing in summer paradise, I love you, Hi ya ya ya  
Always remember our memories in the summer.  
We'll have to act quickly, so it may be awkward.  
I love you, forever come with me._

_Even after ten years pass, your exact features  
Will always be with me without a change.  
I hope they will, till the end of time..._

_Always be happy together, I love you Hi ya ya ya  
The endless skies with congratulate us  
_

Everyone was very entertained with what was going on except for Micky and Max. The table they were sitting at was facing the table that Derline and Daniel using. So they could easily see what the two were doing. Daniel was always whispering something to Derline. This somehow made Max and Micky very jealous.

Daniel had already noticed the way that Max and Micky were looking at them. So he was using the opportunity to provoke Micky to admit to his feelings for Derline. He wanted to make Micky very jealous to the point that he couldn't deny his true feelings anymore.

Suddenly one of the female dancers dragged Derline from her table to where the other female dancers were waiting for their song to play. The DBSK boys were very surprised. They thought that Derline might get embarrassed or something. Since all the girls she was with were all professional dancers. Max wanted to stop Derline, but she obviously very willing to dance.

Within a few minutes, the music "Choosey Lover" started to play. The female dancers somehow were teaching Derline the proper moves and within seconds she was already catching up with them.

_Your dance appears like a dance from a fallen angel_

_I thank your parents for this important intangible cultural asset_

_I wonder how you knew all the flexible moves_

_In some way or other, I want to add to this competition_

_Nothing comes close but your choosey lover_

_There's nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli_

_Nothing comes close but your choosey lover_

_Hey, gotta make you mine_

_Please, come and dance with me_

_Tease, with your smile_

_So that I abandon everything_

_Please, those eyes,_

_Bright, I want to gaze at them_

_Choose only me, love, without being perplexed_

The female dancers somehow were teaching Derline the proper moves and within seconds she was already catching up with them. The boys who were watching the girls dance were very impressed with Derline. She was obviously a very good dancer.

_If I was your 'papa,'_

_I would have banned you from going out because of your dangerous beauty_

_The sparkling golden chain on your soft skin,_

_It's to the point where I'm jealous of jewelry, and I have withdrawal symptoms_

_Nothing comes close but your choosey lover_

_There's nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli_

_Nothing comes close but your choosey lover_

_Hey, gotta make you mine_

_Please, don't make me beg,_

_Tease, with your glance,_

_Like this, wishing for everything_

_Please, until the daybreak_

_Tight, hold me close_

_I'm in a dream-like state from your lips, before this point_

_Please, let me take you there_

_Tease, through your smile_

_You give me everything_

_Please, until the end_

_Right, because it's different_

_Give only me love, for sure tonight_

_Choose me baby uh_

_Sexy lady uh_

As Derline danced, Micky watched her with a loving stare. She was very beautiful and sexy. He was very jealous that the other guys with him were able to her dance in such a sexy manner. He wanted to stop Derline from dancing. And he also wanted to just drag her out and talk privately with her already. He had so many things to tell her, so many things to ask her. He didn't even know where to start.

_We got this dance music right_

_Move you right, the bass is tight_

_East 2 west, north, south and all_

_Everybody_

_We got this dance music right_

_Move you right, the bass is tight_

_East 2 west, north, south and all_

_Nothing comes close but your choosey lover_

_There's nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli_

_Nothing comes close but your choosey lover_

_Hey, gotta make you mine_

_Please, don't make me beg,_

_Tease, with your glance,_

_Like this, wishing for everything_

_Please, until the daybreak_

_Tight, hold me close_

_I'm in a dream-like state from your lips, before this point_

_Please, let me take you there_

_Tease, through your smile_

_You give me everything_

_Please, until the end_

_Right, because it's different_

_Give only me love, for sure tonight  
_

The dance finished and everyone just applauded. Everyone praised Derline. And the manager of the DBSK boys even asked Derline for another dance. The DBSK boys were very concerned with Derline. They didn't know if it was okay for her dance with her condition.

Max immediately went straight to Daniel.

"Why are you allowing Derline to dance? Isn't it bad for her to get tired? Are you forgetting that she was just in the hospital yesterday?" Max asked with irritation.

"She's fine. Don't worry. She can handle a little dancing," Daniel replied with a smile.

"You're really something!" Max said as he left.

He went to straight to Derline. "You shouldn't be dancing," he said.

Derline smiled at him sweetly. "You're very sweet. Don't worry. I'm okay. I promise I will stop when I am already tired. How about we dance?" Derline dragged Max in the middle of the female dancers. She then whispered something to one of the female dancers. The girl smiled and nodded.

Within minutes, a new song was starting to play. Max was very nervous as he held Derline. He didn't know what to say but he was obviously very happy to have the chance to dance with Derline. Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know didn't know what to do, they could see that Micky was hurting because of Max. And yet they couldn't confront Max either because confronting him might hurt him also. They were all torn between their two friends.

_Hey! Girl Sexy lover.. Can't take my eyes off you whenever I'm next to you_

_With no reason, just that happy smile.. Yeah_

_(Such beauty that cannot be compared)_

_Because you're so perfect from the tip of your head all the way to your toes and, ([Xiah] I love you)_

_You have taken away all of my soul_

_*Hey, girl When you're by my side I am complete as a man_

_You can have the energy, the world in front of me is fair Hey, girl_

_(Hey, girl) You can plant the last of our love_

_Never change now With me, Eternally._

And as the music started, everyone dancing before left until Max and Derline were left alone in the middle. Micky felt that his heart had suddenly stopped beating. Max was holding Derline very closely. He was feeling as if

_The words I want to tell you, a man's heart has only one love_

_(You can't erase the remnants)_

_Come inside my heart, you have become every part of me_

_(Even my eyes, my steps)_

_Because I only look at you Hey, girl_

_*Hey, girl When you're by my side I am complete as a man_

_You can have the energy, the world in front of me is fair Hey, girl_

_(Hey, girl) You can plant the last of our love_

_Never change now With me, Eternally.._

_The people who say there is no such thing as an everlasting love_

_Those that don't even have that kind of confidence_

_In one's life, If true love comes, when that time comes I will know Girl_

_The one that can take Part of my heart_

As Derline and Max danced, everyone who was watching them were saying different comments. The DBSK boys couldn't help but hear them. Micky didn't want to listen to the things they were saying because it was hurting him but he also couldn't help it.

"Max sure is perfect with Derline," one of the male crew said.

"Yeah, they sure look like they're very close," another man commented.

"Those two are a perfect couple. They both look so good together," one of the assistant photographers commented.

"How about we do some sample photo shoots with Max and Derline tomorrow? I really like Derline's look. She kind of reminds me of someone. But I can't seem to remember who," the head photographer said to the other photographers.

_Hey, girl I cannot tell where the end of your universe comes_

_Your eyes that are like the deep ocean along with a small cosmos, Hey, girl (Hey, girl)_

_There is nothing to fear when you're by my side_

_There is nothingI need anymore My dear.._

_*Hey, girl When you're by my side I am complete as a man_

_You can have the energy, the world in front of me is fair Hey, girl_

_(Hey, girl) You can plant the last of our love_

_Never change now With me, Eternally._

As the song ended, Micky was already feeling very cold. He didn't want to stay in that place anymore. He was already hurting too much. He just got up and walked out. He wanted to be alone. Derline saw Micky leave. She immediately followed him to the beach.

Micky was already feeling very cold and lonely at the same time. He was walking along the shore, trying to think of a way to approach Derline. He wanted to talk with her but couldn't even think of a nice way to start their conversation. He was feeling very ridiculous. He has had many girlfriends before so he was thinking what was wrong with him. He couldn't even approach a single girl. But then he thought Derline wasn't like the other girls he had met. She was very different, very special.

As he was thinking, he suddenly slipped on a rock. And as he was about to get up, he saw someone was standing in front of him and offering a hand. As he slowly looked up, he saw it was Derline. He suddenly thought if what he was seeing was real or just his imagination running wild. He had been staring at Derline for almost several minutes before he came to his senses.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "Let me help you," she said with a smile.

Micky immediately got up and just looked at Derline. He didn't know what to say.

"You still don't want to talk to me, I guess. Then I'll be leaving now," Derline said as she was about to leave.

Micky didn't know what to do. Instinctively he suddenly grabbed Derline's hand and pulled her close to him. And just as suddenly as he pulled her close, he immediately embraced her. He was too afraid that if he didn't take the chance, he might lose Derline forever.

"Micky..." Derline said as Micky was holding her tight.

"Let me hold you. I'm sorry for all the wrong things that I have done to you. Can you forgive me?" Micky asked with such strong emotion.

"Micky, you don't have to say that," Derline said.

"Stay with me please," Micky said as he held Derline tighter.

"Micky....." Derline said as she looked straight into Micky's eyes.

Micky slowly lowered his head and gently kissed Derline. And as time passed, his gentle kiss became more passionate. Both of them didn't care about anything else except what they were feeling that very moment. They were both very happy that they have finally found each other.

From afar, a shadow was walking away from the sight of Derline and Micky kissing passionately. His heart was aching so much that he thought he was going to die that very moment. As he slowly walked away, tears were already streaming down his face.

"Goodbye, Derline. I hope you will be happy with hyung," Max finally uttered.

CHAPTER 19

Micky and Derline have been sitting on the beach for almost an hour. Micky was holding Derline as if he was too afraid to let her go. The breeze was already very cold, but they still didn't want to leave.

"Do you think they are looking for us?" Derline asked Micky.

"Yeah, but I hope they don't try to find us. I want to watch the sunrise with you," Micky as he hugged Derline tighter because a cold breeze suddenly came. "Are you feeling cold?" he asked with concern.

"A little, but it's okay as long as I am with you," Derline answered.

"Are you happy?" Micky asked.

"Yes, but sad at the same time," she answered.

"Why?" Micky asked.

"Because while being we're happy, we're also making two people close to us suffer," Derline answered with sadness in her eyes.

"Daniel and Max?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I am sort sad for them too. But we can't really help it. What do you think we should do?" Micky asked.

"I don't know either. I just feel so guilty that we're going to hurt them, that's all," she replied.

"Ssshhh.... Let's not think about them anymore. Let's just talk about us," Micky said as he gently kissed Derline's head.

"Let's talk about us?" Derline asked with a laugh.

"Why? What's so funny?" Micky asked.

"Well..." Derline was silent for a minute. She then smiled and started to talk. "Do you know how hurt I was when I learned that you already had so many girlfriends?"

Micky smiled and hugged Derline tighter.

"I was so jealous. Imagine I was traveling from country to country searching for you and you were already having someone else in your arms?"

"How did you know it was me? I mean how did you find me?" Micky asked curiously.

"When I was little, all my dreams were blurred. But as I grew older the visions became clearer. But still your whole face was still blurry. Then last year Henry and I went to hide in Korea, and I happened to hear one of your songs. I really liked your voices so I looked you guys up on the internet. And then when I saw your picture, somehow my heart suddenly stopped beating. I wasn't sure at first, but after learning everything I can about you guys. That's when I knew you were the one. After that I have been trying to find a way to get close to you guys. But my grandfather has always been one step ahead of me so I couldn't go anywhere. We hid in different parts of Asia from a week up to almost three months the longest. Henry couldn't get me close enough to you guys since you were very famous and all. Good thing that when your assistant got sick Henry was able to get me the job," Derline narrated.

"My poor baby! You have done so much," Micky uttered.

"Do you know how mad I was when you had another girlfriend after I finally found you and I was already trying to get close to you? Derline asked with a loud laugh.

"Really?" Micky asked with a laugh also.

"I was dying of jealousy...Every time a news about you and that girl got on the net. I was like screaming in the whole house," Derline said with a laugh.

Micky laughed as Derline told her story.

"But after the screaming, I always ended up crying. And Henry would always end up carrying me to the nearest clinic. Then after that we would always end up packing up and hiding again. My grandfather had men looking everywhere for me. And they had made all possible contacts with hospitals and clinics. Daniel has also hired some men to protect me and hide my tracks so that my grandfather's men won't easily find me," Derline explained.

"I'm sorry that you have suffered so much," Micky said with a sad tone.

"So that's why I have only been able to get close to you now. Whenever I was near, something would happen and I would have to hide again," Derline said. "And you...you were such a playboy...." Derline pinched Micky lightly on his arm.

Micky laughed. "What can I do I was totally irresistible?" he said with a laugh.

Derline laughed. "Yeah, I can't blame you. You didn't know about me and I was the only one who was running after you," Derline said with a sad tone.

Micky looked at Derline. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his whole life. He felt that if he were to lose her, he would certainly die.

"What are you thinking?" Derline asked sweetly.

"You...How beautiful you are and that I don't know what I would do if I lose you," Micky replied honestly.

"You won't lose me. I have been searching for you for all my life. So now that I have you I won't ever go away even if you tell me to go," Derline said with emotion.

"I will never ask you to leave. What I would certainly be doing is begging you to always be beside me," Micky said with love in his eyes.

Derline looked at Micky's face. She then cupped his face with her two hands and gently kissed him on the lips. Micky kissed Derline back as she started gently kissing him. Her whole body was already quivering because of the cold breeze. Micky felt her shiver and held her body tighter. As time passed his kiss deepened and she responded with the same passion that he was feeling.

Back in the beach house, Jaejoong, Xiah and U-Know were already searching for Micky.

"Where do you think he has gone to?" Jaejoong asked with concern.

"Maybe he was too upset with Max and Derline earlier," Xiah answered.

"Maybe we should go and search on the beach," U-Know suggested.

"I wouldn't waste searching for them if I were you," Max uttered. He had just arrived from walking out on the beach.

"Where have you been? Have you seen Micky? The two of have been missing for more than an hour already. We have been worried sick," Jaejoong continuously asked.

"I was out walking. And don't worry about Micky, he's with Derline," Max said without any emotion on his face.

Xiah looked at Jaejoong. He wanted to ask if Max had seen something but he already had the answer just by looking at Max standing in front of him. It was very obvious that Max was very hurt. They wanted to comfort him but they couldn't find the right words to say.

"Max..." Jaejoong was about to say something when their manager arrived.

"So have you seen Micky" their manager asked.

The boys didn't know what to say.

"He's with Derline and Henry," a voice answered. It was Daniel

"Oh..." their manager uttered. "Well, boys don't stay up too late okay. We still have a photo shoot tomorrow morning. So you have to wake up early," he said and then he bade good night.

The DBSK members were left with Daniel as they were drinking a bottle of red wine.

"Thanks," Xiah said to Daniel.

Daniel laughed. "For what?" he asked.

"For covering up for Micky and Derline, I guess," Xiah replied.

"I would never do anything that would eventually hurt Derline. So I didn't do it to save your friend, I did it for Derline," Daniel answered.

"Thanks anyway," U-Know said.

"So do you think they have patched things up?" Xiah asked the others.

"They have," Max uttered.

"What?" Xiah, Jaejoong and U-Know asked in unison.

"How do you know? Did you see them? What were they doing?" Xiah asked excitedly.

Daniel couldn't help but laugh with Xiah's reaction.

"What's so funny?" Xiah asked.

"You... Whatever Derline and Micky are doing right now is none of our business. So better leave them alone," Daniel said.

Max continued to silently sip his drink while listening to his friends talk with Daniel. His mind was obviously somewhere else. He was also thinking the same thing as Xiah. He was asking himself what Derline and Micky doing right at that exact moment.

Derline and Micky continued to talk until dawn. They both watched as the sun rise in the sky. They were both very happy just being in each others arms. They didn't realize that someone was already watching them from behind.

"You know, it's already morning. Maybe the two of you would like to let go of each other now," Daniel said jokingly.

Derline and Micky both looked at Daniel and smiled.

"Good morning!" Derline greeted.

"Micky, your manager might notice that you stayed out all night. Better change your clothes quickly, you photo shoot will start in an hour," Daniel reminded Micky.

Micky suddenly started to get up. "I need to go now. We'll talk again later," he said to Derline.

"Yes," Derline replied.

Micky gently kissed Derline in front of Daniel. After Micky left, Daniel was left with Derline on the beach.

"Are you all right?" Daniel asked with concern.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Derline replied with a smile.

"You have been out all evening. You might get a cold," Daniel answered.

"Thanks. But I am fine," she replied again with a smile.

"Are you happy now?" Daniel asked.

"Yes... very much..." she replied.

"Good! That is what I want, for you to be happy," Daniel said with a smile. "But you do know that your happiness isn't that secure yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I know," she replied.

"My men have reported that some of your grandfather's men have already gotten some information regarding about you in the hospital that the DBSK boys brought you to. And they are already tracing what is the DBSK boys connection with you. I assume that it will only be a couple of days before they will be able to find you," Daniel said.

"Is that so?" Derline said with sadness.

"What do you plan to do now? You can't ran away forever, especially when you have already found him and he obviously loves you as well," Daniel asked.

"Frankly, I'm not sure yet. But what I do know is that I don't want to be away from him," she answered.

"But your grandfather will never accept him," Daniel added.

"I also know that. Sometimes I wish my life wasn't so complicated," Derline said with a sigh.

"I think your two weeks with them will eventually be cut short," Daniel said.

"I don't know what will happen if my grandfather finds me. But what I am most certainly sure of is that he won't like Micky. And that is the biggest problem of all," Derline said again with a sigh.

"You do still remember that you promised me that after your contract ends with them, you will be going back with me to have your operation?" Daniel asked Derline.

"Yes, I remember. And I will keep my promise. So I guess running away isn't an option any more," she said with a laugh.

"Your grandfather will surely find you in a matter of days since they already know that you're here in Japan," Daniel said again.

"It's okay, I guess. I have already prepared myself for the worst," she answered.

The photo shoot of the boys went very smoothly. Everyone was in a good mood especially Micky. Everyone noticed that he was always smiling and laughing. Xiah, Jaejoong, U-Know and even Max were glad that he was back to his normal self.

After the boys had their photo shoot, the head photographer suddenly looked for Derline. He wanted to take pictures of Derline with the boys as an extra photo shoot sample. After several minutes, Derline appeared wearing a red dress. She was stunning in the dress she was wearing that all the people who saw her couldn't help but gaze at her.

The DBSK boys together with Derline did some poses. And after an hour of taking pictures, they were all finished. While they were all resting, the head photographer suddenly exclaimed something.

"Now I know why she looks so familiar. Derline looks like Dercie Holden. You know, the young commercial model who became a world famous model at the age of sixteen," the head photographer said.

Derline who was sitting next to Xiah and Micky suddenly became pale. Micky and the other DBSK members immediately noticed her reaction.

"So where is she now?" one of the female dancers asked.

"That's the strange part. After being banned from modeling by her grandfather, she suddenly disappeared. Some people even thought that she got kidnapped or something. But as it turns out she ran away," the head photographer narrated.

"But why did her grandfather ban her from modeling?" one of the girls asked again.

"Her grandfather was a business tycoon, and he didn't want his only granddaughter working," the head photographer answered.

"Oh... I wish I was that girl," one of the female dancers said."Imagine, you don't have to work and you can have anything that you want."

Micky looked at Derline who was very quiet. "Are you okay? He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

The DBSK boys remained silent. So Derline's past is already catching up with her. They were wondering if Derline can continue running now that he has Micky to think about.

CHAPTER 20

It was their last night in the beach house, everyone was excited because Derline had planned a party for them. As soon as night came, the house was already set up for the party. Derline and Daniel had hired a lot of people to make the party well prepared.

"This is just great!" one of the female dancers commented.

"I am already full. I can't eat anymore," a male dancer said.

"How about we have a little dancing now?" one of the female dancers asked.

"Yes, let's dance," almost all of the dancers cheered.

The DBSK boys were just watching as the male dancers prepared to have a dance battle with the female dancers.

"Derline how about you join us?" one of the female dancers asked.

"But I am not a dancer," Derline replied.

"Oh, it's okay. It's just for fun. And you can certainly dance anyway," the girl replied.

The girl pulled Derline and was placed in the middle of the female dancers. They started teaching Derline some moves. She was a very quick learner. She was able to pick up all the moves they taught her within minutes.

Micky and the other DBSK members were very busy just watching Derline and the female dancers. Micky was very amused that Derline was even a better dancer than the other female dancers.

"Hey you guys! Why don't you join too?" one of the male dancers asked the DBSK boys.

"What? Us?" Xiah asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, come on, join us," one of the male dancers answered.

The DBSK boys thought that it would be fun to join, so they stood up and joined the male dancers. Everyone cheered as the DBSK members joined in.

The music started to play, and the boys started to dance. It was the song "Stay With Me Tonight." Everyone cheered as the DBSK members started to dance.

_In your precious blue notebook_

_What have you written about the times we shared?_

_The heart is always frustrated_

_When its true feelings are covered up by lies_

_Stay With Me Tonight_

_If we just stay friends_

_Then I wouldn't break your heart_

_Something on your mind_

_The courage to tell you my true feelings have disappeared_

_I'm afraid of being hurt_

_We have the ability to grasp what we desire_

_But in front of you, I keep on forgetting what to say_

_These cold actions are completely the opposite of how I feel_

_You're so radiant that I close my eyes_

_Let me be your light_

_If we just stay friends_

_Then I don't want you to be aware of my feelings_

_Something in your eyes_

_If a new story can start right now_

_Then I will share my hidden feelings with you_

_If I truly like you, then I shouldn't keep you to myself_

_But my weakness continues to frustrate me_

_Stay With Me Tonight_

_If we just stay friends_

_Then I wouldn't break your heart_

_Something on your mind_

_The courage to tell you my true feelings disappear_

_I'm afraid of being hurt_

_Let me be your light_

_If we just stay friends_

_Then I don't want you to be aware of my feelings_

_Something in your eyes_

_If a new story can start right now_

_Then I will share my hidden feelings with you _

After the boys danced it was the girls' turn. Derline was already laughing as they started to dance because of the everybody was teasing each other. The music started and it was one of the songs that Derline loved so much. It was the song "Sky."

_Clear weather is across the sky, high above, anywhere I go I hold you hand_

_The inside of our bodies bathe in the light_

_The beat in your heart takes care of all the uproars, let's make a summer we'll never forget_

_Because you are here_

_We're going to get ride of everything, including the wounds and pain_

_Just the freedom holds me, and I look towards tomorrow._

_The sun is now above us, and because it continues to shine,_

_This summer will never end, believe me_

_If your having fun with this amazing feeling, continue it, everything's alright_

_Anything and everything reaches this hot world_

_In the place where the south wind blows, before the street we are gazing at,_

_We shake the other mirages_

_The dream conveys something to us before we get there so we can make progress_

_And our hearts strongly make us do this._

_It's just one time, the day is today_

_If we collide into it with all of our hearts, the door will open._

_If you look up, there's sky, if you look around its sea, we live here_

_In this summer there was the miracle of us meeting, believe you_

_We're going to laugh, together with you if we jump out, everything's all right_

_The never ending good weather crosses over that sky_

_The sun is now above us, and because it continues to shine,_

_This summer will never end, believe me_

_If your having fun with this amazing feeling, continue it, everything's alright_

_Anything and everything reaches this hot world _

Everyone clapped their hands after all the male and female dancers have finished dancing. They thought that the next song will be an beat song, but what played was "My Little Princess."

As the music started to play, all the dancers left and sat down. Only Derline was left with Micky in front of her. He gently took her into his arms as the people around them gasped with shocked.

_I suppose this feeling in my heart would be love._

_Although I try to hide it, a smile appears on my lips._

_It hasn't been even a day but I begin to miss you again._

_What should I do? My heart has caught a deep illness._

_Now I will not have a lazy appearance anymore._

_I want to show you just my good points._

_Up there, high in the sky, I want to fly_

_to tell the world that I love you._

_Deep in the night sky, girl_

_I will become a star to protect you. You're my love._

Everyone was very intrigued with the way Micky and Derline were dancing. Their dance was somehow too sweet that they could easily be mistaken as lovers. The other DBSK members were just watching and were concerned that Derline and Micky's relationship will be discovered. They didn't know how the others would react if they knew what was going on.

The DBSK boys were already hearing things.

"Micky is totally fooling around with Derline," one of the male dancers said.

"But I must admit, they look so good together," another male dancer said.

"Yeah, and just look at them dance. I wouldn't be surprised that they have a relationship or something," another dancer said.

"Micky is really lucky if he gets Derline. Imagine a girl like that as your girlfriend," one of the male dancers commented.

"Well, she's lucky as well. Micky is a famous singer remember," another dancer commented as well.

"But isn't Derline, Daniel's girlfriend?" another man asked.

"Hey you guys are worst than women. You're all gossiping," a female dancer said.

"Well we can't help it," a male dancer answered with a laugh.

"You're all perverts, that's why," a girl said with the other female dancers laughing after hearing what she said.

_Those words "lets break up", those words "be happy",_

_Lets never say those to each other.._

_Like now, please be by my side._

_I pray that you understand my lacking heart._

_Lean against my manly appearance.._

_I want to become a man that best suits me._

_Please give me approval to go be inside your_

_heart always._

_If you are like me, than there won't be any pain,_

_Because now I will protect you. for you._

_My little princess everyday I'm going to show you love that_

_I've hid until now._

_For forever, without a changing heart girl_

_I'm going to love you more than myself. You're my love._

As the music ended, Micky gently kissed Derline on the lips. Everyone who was there got the biggest shock of their lives. They didn't expect that Micky would actually be that showy with his feelings for a girl. The DBSK boys were all shocked that they couldn't say anything. Even their manager was take by surprise by Micky's actions. Their manager immediately came up to the boys and asked them.

"Is Micky having a relationship with Derline?" he asked.

The DBSK boys didn't know what to say.

"Yes,I am," Micky answered.

Xiah, U-Know, Jaejoong and Max all looked at Micky. He was being too open with everything. They didn't know what he was doing was going to be good or bad on Derline's current situation.

"You're not forbidden to have a relationship, you all know that. But next time, please be more discreet. We wouldn't want reporters making a national headline over your new girlfriend. I'm not only concerned about your image as a group, but I'm also concerned about her welfare as well. For her sake, be more careful next time. If you don't, she might end up being stalked by your fans. Remember that okay?" their manager lectures Micky.

Micky nodded.

And as their manager was leaving, he patted Micky on the shoulder and said, "She's a nice girl. Take good care of her."

The DBSK boys all smiled. They were expecting that their manager would somehow object with Micky having a girlfriend. Before when the subject of girls came up, he would always remind them that opportunity only comes once in a lifetime so they should take it when they have the chance. They all got their manager's hidden meaning behind those words. His hidden meaning was to concentrate on their careers first and think about girls later.

Micky looked at his friends. He didn't know what to say.

"You really know how to a make a scene," U-Know said to Micky with a smile.

"Next time, if you're gonna kiss her, do it privately. You're just making me wish I had a girlfriend too," Jaejoong added with a laugh.

"Hey! You can kiss her as many times as you want and anywhere you want, it's fine by me," Xiah said with a big grin.

Jaejoong suddenly laughed. The other DBSK members also laughed.

"Hyung, take good care of her," Max said with a smile.

Micky looked at Max. He walked up to him and offered his hand.

"Friends?" Micky asked as he extended his hand to him.

"Friends," Max rep,lied with a smile.

Jaejoong, Xiah and U-Know were very happy that Max and Micky had finally patched things up between them.

"Don't worry, I will certainly take good care of her," Micky said to Max.

Max nodded and looked at Derline. She was talking to their manager. She was obviously very happy. And seeing her happy, somehow made Max feel much better about hid decision to give her up.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Xiah said to the other DBSK members.

"What?" U-Know asked.

"How about we serenade Derline with some of our songs?" Xiah asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Jaejoong agreed.

"And very romantic too. She'll surely love it," Max said with a big smile.

So the five DBSK members started to perform one of their well-known love songs. First, they sang "Eternal."

_As autumn leaves are carried by the wind_

_I place a jacket on the cold shoulder next to me_

_It seems like your strong voice and innocent face_

_Is shined on by the sunlight_

_In my heart, I always want to protect you_

_When we speak to each other, the air we breathe is visible_

_These overflowing memories are all for you_

_Our pleasant times together will always rest in my mind_

_You resemble a kitten when you're surprised by words_

_When I take your hand, you try to act like you aren't bothered_

_Tomorrow is filled with dreams we will face together_

_I feel as though we're creating our own paths_

_How far can I fly with your dreams?_

_I will wipe away all your tears_

Derline was obviously very touched by what the boys were doing. Then Micky suddenly pulled her from her seat to where the other DBSK members were singing. While they were singing, Micky was personally serenading her.

_The light shines on us, showing its approval_

_It has combined our feelings without hesitation_

_Honestly, I think I will lose you_

_The truth awakens when I close my eyes_

_No matter how many times this season aproaches me_

_I will always swear to this love, that will never change_

_How far can I fly with your dreams?_

_I will wipe away all your tears_

_In my heart, I always want to protect you_

_When we speak to each other, the air we breathe is visible_

_These overflowing memories are all for you_

_Our pleasant times together will always rest in my mind_

_For this silent love, I sing to you, only to you_

Then they immediately started to sing "Heart, Mind and Soul."

_When I said that I wanted to love like people in old movies_

_You were embarrassed and laughed_

_You always tell me that I'm the one_

_But, isn't today special?_

_Oh why... Why does my heart feel troubled?_

_My heart, mind and soul_

_Oh why... are you looking at me with such fair eyes?_

_I'm unable to speak_

_I can't talk the way they do in old movies_

_But, isn't today still special?_

_Oh why... Why do I try to change the words?_

_My true love to you_

_Oh why... are you looking at me with such fair eyes?_

_I'm unable to think_

_Love always comes to an end_

_But our destiny will not fade away_

_Don' t ask me why_

_(Don' t ask me why?)_

_Why?(Why?) Why?(Why?) Why?_

_Oh why... Why does my heart feel troubled?_

_My heart, mind and soul_

_Oh why... I will make tonight be magical_

_Each time you blink_

_I will make a wish come true_

_Two (shining people) Heart, mind and soul _

All the female dancers and female crew members were so envious of Derline. It was a once in a lifetime chance to be serenaded by the famous Dong Bang Shin Ki. Everyone thought that she was very lucky.

Everyone was so delighted with the performances that the DBSK boys made. It was a truly memorable night for everyone. The night ended with everyone feeling very happy with how their work was finished successfully. And to top it all, they all had such a fun time staying in Daniel's beach house.

CHAPTER 21

The next day, everyone woke up early to get ready to leave. Most of them didn't want their time at the beach house to end yet. But they know that they still had a lot things to do once they returned.

The DBSK boys left together with the rest of the crew members on the bus. While Derline and Daniel were left behind on the beach house. They still had a lot of things to take care of.

Micky didn't want to leave Derline behind. But she had insisted. So there was nothing that she could do. While on the bus, Micky was thinking about what Derline had to do that she asked to be left ebhind. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still feeling jealous just thinking that she was with Daniel.

After arriving at their hotel room, Micky immediately decided to call Derline.

"What time do you think you'll be arriving?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but we won't be arriving today," she replied.

"What?" Micky suddenly asked. "You're still staying there with Daniel?" he asked with jealousy.

"Yes," Derline immediately replied. "I've got to go now,. I'll call you later okay?" and then she hung up.

Micky was already very jealous. He didn't want Derline to be with Daniel or any other man. He wanted to go back to the beach house to get her.

"What's wrong?" Jaejoong asked.

"Derline's still staying in the beach house until.... Oh! I don't know when," Micky answered irritated.

"You're being jealous again," Xiah asked.

"I don't know why. But I don't want her to be with Daniel. Just the thought of her and Daniel together is already driving me mad," Micky confessed.

"Derline loves you very much. You should learn to trust her more," Max said.

Micky looked at Max. He was right, Micky thought. He should give Derline his trust. Micky smiled at Max.

"You're starting to become a very mature man," Micky said to Max.

Max just smiled.

Back in the beach house, Daniel, Derline and Henry were discussing something.

"What do we do now?" Derline asked with concern.

"I'll be leaving Japan for a few days," Daniel answered. "I'll try to lead them away from here. They already know that you're with me."

"Don't leave me. If they're going to find me, so be it. I am returning anyway. So what's the difference," Derline said.

"But if let them find you, you won't even have the chance to finish your remaining two weeks with DBSK," Henry said.

"I know. Then I will just have to make use of my remaining time with them," she said with sadness.

"Then we return to the immediately. I want you to have all the remaining time you can have with them," Daniel said with a smile.

"Thank you," Derline replied.

It was already dinner time, the DBSK boys were already eating when the door bell rang. Max quickly opened the door to see who it was.

"Hello! Are you having dinner already?" Derline asked with a smile.

"Derline...." Max uttered.

Derline entered and directly went to the kitchen where they were all eating.

"Hi! I've brought some additional food," Derline said as she showed them the plastic bag she was carrying.

"I thought you said you were still staying in the beach house with Daniel?" Micky asked.

"I missed you so much already," Derline replied with a smile.

"Have you eaten yet? Would you like to join us?" Jaejoong asked.

"Sure," Derline replied happily.

They all ate dinner happily. Xiah and Jaejoong wouldn't stop joking while eating. They all laughed as each of them teased and made jokes with one another.

After eating, they all watched a movie together. Derline and the boys wouldn't stop playing around and teasing with one another. They were always laughing every now and then. As they were having fun inside, Henry together with two men were patiently watching the hallway outside the boys' room.

The next day, Derline went to work as usual. The DBSK boys were always helping her with her work, especially Micky. Every now and then, he would hug her even there were people around. This somehow caused a lot of teasing for Micky and Derline. Micky didn't mind the teasing, he was happy having Derline in his arms.

As for Derline, she didn't mind the teasing either. She was thinking that this was the remaining time she had left to be happy with him. She wanted to experience every happy moment with him if possible.

The DBSK boys just watched as Micky and Derline publicly displayed their love for each other. They were also very happy seeing Micky happy with Derline.

After the DBSK's schedule for the day was finished. Derline asked the boys if they wanted to accompany her to go shopping. The boys immediately agreed happily. They wanted to experience being normal every once in a while. And shopping with friends was one of those things that they can't do so casually.

Derline called Henry and informed him of their plan to go shopping. Within minutes, Henry arrived with three luxury vans and several men he had hired as body guards to help protect the DBSK boys and Derline.

Derline and the DBSK boys happily strolled in one of Japan's most famous mall. Many fans immediately noticed the boys. And after only an hour of being totally unnoticed, the boys were already being followed by a large group of screaming and aggressive fans.

Henry advised Derline and the boys to stop strolling already and njust head back to the hotel. The DBSK boys were very disappointed. They still wanted to go around and buy stuffs. They usually just order thing online or ask someone to buy the things that they need.

The boys looked at the large group of fans following them. Immediately they decided to follow Henry's advise. They were also concerned with the way some of the fans were curiously looking at Derline.

They all returned to the hotel disappointed. They wanted to spend more time strolling and shopping. But then they decided to just watch a movie again.

Next day, the DBSK boys woke up early to find out they were the headlines news for some newspapers. And some articles were even posted on line about their trip to the mall yesterday.

"This is bad. We can't even go shopping without anyone making it into a big news," Xiah said with irritation.

"That's the price of popularity," U-Know replied.

'"Do you think that Derline has already seen this?'" Micky asked.

"Surely Henry and Daniel would have both known about this the minute it went out," U-Know said.

"What should we do?" Xiah asked.

"Nothing," Derline said as she entered the room.

"Derline," Micky said. "Are you all right? Have you seen the newspapers?"

"Yes, I have. I have already anticipated that yesterday," Derline answered.

"What did Daniel and Henry say?" Jaejoong asked.

"Well, I'll be going back to my grandfather after I finish my contract as your personal assistant. So it doesn't matter anymore if news gets out about me," Derline said again.

"What about your grandfather? I thought you said that he would force you to marry Daniel once he finds you," Micky asked with concern.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry," Derline said with a smile.

As they were talking, their manager arrived with a terrible news.

"The management wants the two of you to stop your relationship. I am sorry. I know it may seem very unreasonable to ask you this but it has been decided. The news about the two of you have made a very big impact on your group's image. And the management is not happy about it. So they are forcing you guys to break up or suffer consequences including your group," their manager said with a sad tone.

"What? Are you serious?" Micky shouted.

Jaejoong tried to calm down Micky.

"Is there no other way? I mean having a girlfriend is not forbidden in our contract. So they can't just tell us to drop someone," Xiah said with concern.

"I know, but somehow your current status is very important with the company so they think having a girlfriend at this time is very unnecessary. So they are requesting that you immediately end your relationship with Derline for the sake of your group," their manager tried to explain.

"That's totally unreasonable," Max said with anger.

"Everybody calm down," Derline said to the boys.

"How can we calm down when they are already dictating us when we can have a relationship?" Micky replied.

"As your manager said, it is for your group's sake. Please try to understand," Derline tried to reason with Micky.

"So what are you saying? Are you willing to break up with me just because they tell us to do so?" Micky asked Derline with a hurt expression.

Derline was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Somehow everything that she was saying was turning out the wrong way. Micky was already misunderstanding her.

"Micky..." Derline uttered as she was trying to find out what to say next.

As Derline was about to say something, Daniel suddenly came into the room.

"Derline we have to talk.," Daniel said with a serious expression.

The DBSK boys knew judging by Daniel's expression that something was wrong. Micky anger suddenly disappeared. He suddenly became concerned with Derline.

"Is something wrong?" Micky asked Daniel.

Daniel looked at Micky. He was somehow reluctant to say anything. But then looking at Micky's worried look. He finally decided to tell him what was wrong.

"Derline's grandfather is in our room waiting for her," Daniel said with a very serious tone.

The DBSK boys didn't know what to say. Somehow they felt that everything was turning bad for Derline and Micky. They felt so sorry that they can't help their friend.

"I have to go Micky. We'll talk later okay," Derline said and she gently kissed him on the cheeks.

"I'll come with you," Micky said with concern.

"No, you don't have to. I need to talk to him first. Then when everything is okay, then you can meet him," Derline said with a smile.

Micky knew that she was just lying. He saw the sadness in her eyes and he knew that it wasn't that simple. He wanted to talk with Derline but she had already walked out the door before he could say anything.

In Derline's room, her grandfather was already anxiously waiting.

"Grandpa...." Derline said as she entered the room.

"Dercie...." the old man said.

Derline immediately hugged her grandfather. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. I'm sorry...." Derline said between tears.

"Don't cry, child. You know crying is bad for you. You'll have difficulty breathing if you don't stop crying," the old man said with concern.

After an hour, Derline and her grandfather have already talked and have forgiven each other for the past mistakes that both of them made. Derline thought that everything was going to fine. But as it turns out she was wrong.

"Now that you're back. After you have your operation, we'll immediately fix your marriage with Daniel," her grandfather said happily.

Derline didn't know how to tell his grandfather that she has found Micky, the man in his dreams.

"Grandpa... there's something I want to tell you," Derline slowly said to his grandfather.

"Don't continue! I already know what you are going to say," the old man said with a cold tone.

"Grandpa?" Derline asked with confusion.

"I know that you're going to say that you have already found the man in your dreams. I already know who he is and that he is also staying in this hotel," the old man said.

"Grandpa, I can't marry Daniel," Derline said with a pleading voice.

"You will marry Daniel. You don't want your man to suffer don't you?" the old man said with a cold expression.

"What do you mean?" Derline asked.

"You know that you'll be inheriting all my properties in a couple of years. How can a singer possibly help you in running a multi-billion company? Are you making me laugh?" her grandfather asked sarcastically.

"Grandpa, but I don't know anything about running your company either," Derline said.

"That's why you have yo marry Daniel. He's the only one who is fitted to be your husband," the old man said.

"Are you just forcing me to marry Daniel because of your company? Am I that unimportant to you?"Derline asked her grandfather.

"I won't accept him no matter what you say. If you continue having a relationship with him, then I will certainly make their group pay the consequences," her grandfather said.

"Consequences? What do you mean?" Derline asked with confusion.

"Their group can easily be destroyed by a single bad publicity do you know that?" the old man said with a grin.

"Grandpa, you're not like that," Derline said with concern.

"I have my own ways to persuade a person to do what I want," the old man said.

Derline didn't know what to say. His grandfather was a really hard man to beat. He was always persuasive. She knew that his grandfather can really make DBSK suffer if she didn't follow what he wanted. Her heart was already aching. Maybe they weren't supposed to be together in this lifetime either, she thought sadly.

CHAPTER 22

Derline was looking at the sky. She was alone in the balcony.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asked.

"How pitiful I am," Derline replied.

"Pitiful? Why?" Daniel asked. He felt Derline's sadness. How he wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her but he knew that wasn't possible anymore. After Derline had found Micky, he had made a promise to himself that he would try to control his feelings for her. And he knew that if he held her again in his arms, it will be too painful for him. He wanted to tell her that everything will be all right, but he knew that wasn't true.

"You know about grandpa right? He's forcing me to marry you again. I don't know long he will continue to be stubborn. He's already implying that he will do something bad to Micky and his group, if I don't follow him. Frankly I am already thinking that maybe we we're not supposed to be together in this lifetime either," Derline said with sadness.

"Are you giving up that easily now?" Daniel asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm confused. I don't want something bad to happen to them. His career is his life and if grandfather destroys it. I don't think I can face him afterwards And he's not the only who's going to be affected. If their group is destroyed, Xiah, Jaejoong, U_Know and Max will be affected as well. I don't want to happen. They have all worked so hard for these past few years to achieve what they have now. I will just die thinking that all because of me their hard work is destroyed. Daniel....Will he be able to forgive me if I leave again?" Derline asked Daniel.

"What are you saying?" Daniel asked.

"I am thinking of going away again. But I know that grandpa will just use Micky to lure me out so I know that won't work. So I guess my only choice now is to obey him. And that is to marry you," Derline said with sadness.

"Are you serious? What's happening to you? Don't tell me you're gonna give up that easily," Daniel asked. His heart was aching seeing Derline so helpless. He has always been his protector, and now he can't help her anymore, he felt so helpless as well.

"Grandpa will surely make the boys suffer, if I don't follow him. I thought after being away for more than six years, Grandpa had already changed his mind regarding my marriage with you. But I guess I was wrong. I thought I could persuade him to accept Micky, but again I was wrong. I am always wrong. Maybe I was also to think that Micky and I were supposed to be together," Derline said with tears running down her cheeks.

Daniel couldn't control himself anymore. He couldn't stand it whenever he sees Derline crying.

"I'll help you. Please don't cry," he tried to comfort her.

"It's too late. I guess fate is really against us. Even his company wants us to break up. Maybe they're right. Maybe we should break up, for everyone's sake," Derline said as she cried.

"We can think of a way. Don't give up so easily. You know I will always help you," Daniel said as he caressed Derline's head.

"I don't want him to suffer because of me. And I don't want his friends to be affected as well. I wish I would just die right now," she said with sadness.

"Don't you ever say that! I have taken care of you ever since we were small kids. And I will continue to take care of you until you need me. I will take care of all your problems. Just don't think about dying," Daniel said with emotion.

"But I will die anyway if I don't end up marrying him and being with him," Derline said with a bitter smile.

"Don't say that!" he said with anger.

"I have already seen how I will die, Daniel. Even if you protect me 24 hours a day, you still can't protect me from my own fate," Derline said sadly.

"Then we will try to change your fate," Daniel said with determination.

Derline smiled bitterly. "I wish it was that simple," she said.

Daniel was feeling very lost right at that moment. He wanted to make her believe that he would be able to protect her. But he was doubting himself also. He wasn't so sure that he could change Derline's destiny. He wanted to make himself believe that everything will be all right. But he knew what Derline said was true. He had already seen and witnessed Derline's visions coming true. So he truly believes Derline when she said that she had already seen her death. It was bringing too much fear in his heart. He didn't want Derline's life to end in such a pitiful way.

While he was holding her in his arms, Micky suddenly entered the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Micky asked.

Derline tried to hide her tears. But Micky had already seen her crying in Daniel's arms. He was already feeling very worried and jealous at the same time. When he saw Derline being held by Daniel, it was as if he wanted to immediately pull her away from him.

"We were just talking about sad things," Derline replied.

"I have to go now, Derline. I have some important matters to attend to. We can talk again later," Daniel said.

"Bye, and thank you for everything," Derline said with a smile.

After Daniel left, Micky quickly embraced Derline from behind. They were both looking at the sun slowly setting in the sky.

"The sky is so pretty. When the time comes and I get to have a daughter, I would name her Sora," Derline said with a smile.

"Why Sora?" Micky asked.

Derline laughed. "Sora means sky in Japanese. During those times that I was looking for you, I would always look at the sky and ask where you were...." she replied.

Micky laughed at what Derline said.

"You know, I was so jealous when I saw Daniel embracing you," Micky confessed.

"I know. But we have been very close for more than twenty years already, and embracing each other has been a habit for both of us, I guess. It's our way of comforting each other whenever one of us is feeling sad," Derline tried to explain.

Micky made Derline face him. He then looked straight into her eyes.

"Why are you sad? Is it about your grandpa?"he asked.

Derline didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him everyhting but something was stopping her.

Micky noticed that Derline was hesitating in answering his questions.

"I won't force you to answer me, if you're not ready yet," he said.

"Have you talked with your company? Are they serious about breaking us up?" Derline asked.

This time, Micky was the one who didn't know what to say. He had already talked with his manager and even the top officials of their company. And they really wanted him to break up with Derline.

Derline saw the sadness in Micky's eyes. She then smiled bitterly.

"You don't have answer. I can already see it in your eyes. Then we really have to break up," she said with tears already forming in her eyes.

"No! We can get through this. We don't have to break up," Micky protested.

"My grandfather is also against us. He says that if I don't break up with you, he will destroy your career. I don't want that to happen to you. I know singing is your life. Without it, you'll feel very sad. And I don't want you to be sad," Derline said.

"Yes, my career is very important to me. But I am willing to give it up, just for you. I can't live without you," Micky said with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you," he said again as he embraced Derline tightly.

Micky was very afraid that Derline was going to insist that they break up. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear the pain of separating with her. He was really willing to give up his career just to be with her.

"If you sacrifice your career for me. I can never forgive myself. And you're forgetting about your friends. They will also be affected by your decision to give up your career. Without you, DBSK will never be complete. If you leave your group, their careers will also be greatly affected. Haven't you thought about that?" Derline asked Micky.

Micky was very silent. He hadn't thought about his friends. Derline was right. If he left DBSK, then his friends' careers will also be affected. He was suddenly torn between choosing his love for Derline and his friendship with the other DBSk members.

Derline saw that Micky was having a hard time deciding on what to do. She didn't want him to suffer. She was willing to do anything for him.

Looking at Micky, Derline had finally made a decision. A decision she knew she would regret forever.

She was going to break up with Micky. She knew that it was going to hurt him, but it was going to hurt her more. There was no other way to solve their problem without anyone getting hurt. So before the problem got worst, it was better for her to say goodbye now.

Derline was already crying when she started to speak. "Micky, please always remember that I love you. And no matter what happens in the future, promise you'll try to be happy."

"What are you trying to say? You're breaking up with me?" Micky asked.

"It's for everyone's sake," Derline answered.

"No!" Micky shouted. He was already crying. Derline was already crying as well.

"I love you Micky," Derline said with emotion.

Then Derline started to kiss Micky, first on the cheek, then on the lips. As their kiss grew more passionate, Micky was starting to be aggressive.

Micky couldn't control himself any longer. He quickly carried Derline to her room. As soon as they entered the room, he locked the door.

Derline looked at Micky. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it as well. This was their last night to be together. She wanted to give him a special memory that will last him a lifetime.

Micky slowly approached Derline. And as soon as he was close to her, he started kissing her again. As if the whole world stopped when their lips met. They couldn't think of anything else. In their small world, there was only them and their love for each other, no problems, no obstacles, no sickness.

As minutes passed, Micky started to undress Derline slowly. She didn't refuse. She wanted Micky to make love to her. She wanted a special memory that she will treasure for the rest of her life.

Micky was very careful as he gently made love to Derline. He had never felt such a strong emotion for anyone. He wanted to have her and prove to her how much he loves her.

After making love, Derline was lying next to Micky on her bed. She was thinking about what had just happened. She didn't regret it. But she was sad that it was the first and the last time that they were going to be together.

Micky looked at Derline, who was lying in his arms. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. He thought that she fitted well in his arms. It was as if they fitted each other perfectly. Seeing her lying next to him was the most perfect feeling he has experienced. He didn't want to let her go. And no matter what happens, he will never give her up.

He slowly kissed Derline on the forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled. As their eyes met, somehow they understood each other. Their lips met once again, and they started to make love again.

The next day, Xiah, Jaejoong, U-Know and Max received a phone call.

"Micky is in my room. Please tell him, I'm sorry and I love him very much," Derline said and then she hung up.

The boys immediately went to Derline's room. They found Micky still asleep on Derline's bed. Judging by the looks of the bed, the boys already knew that something had happened between Derline and Micky.

"Hyung....hyung," Max said as he tried to wake up Micky.

Micky was still very sleepy. But as soon as he heard Max's voice. He immediately opened his eyes. After seeing the other DBSK members looking at him, Micky somehow lost his sleepiness. He quickly remembered everything that had happened.

He quickly looked around the room. He was looking for someone.

"Derline's not here," Jaejoong said with a sad tone.

"What?" Micky asked as if confused.

Micky suddenly stood up and pulled the bed sheet to cover his naked body. And as soon as the bed sheet was pulled, the top bed was exposed. Micky was busy getting dressed that he didn't notice that the others were looking at something on the bed.

Xiah, Jaejoong, U-Know and Max immediately noticed a dark stain on the bed. After dressing up, Micky finally noticed what his friends were staring at. He hurriedly covered it with another bed sheet.

"Where's Derline? Have you guys seen her?" Micky asked his friends.

The boys didn't know how to answer Micky. Then Max noticed a letter on the side table. Micky's name was written on the envelope.

"Hyung, I think this is for you," Max said.

Micky took the envelope and opened it. It was a letter from Derline.

_Micky,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this. But I don't think we can continue loving each other._

_I love you very much and I also know how much you love me too, but our love isn't enough. You already have your own world, a world I can no longer enter. Many people are against us, and even if continue to fight for our love, we will _

_eventually hurt a lot of people in the process. So I have decided to just leave. I think this is the best for you and me. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. Please forgive me. Maybe we weren't supposed to be together in this lifetime either. But what I do know is even if it takes me ten more lifetimes, I will continue to search for you until the time comes that we can finally be together. Always remember....we will meet again someday...._

_Loving you forever,_

_Derline_

The letter fell from Micky's hand. He was feeling very weak. It was as if his whole world suddenly fell apart. He suddenly dropped on his knees and started to cry.

"Derline....why? You said you loved me. Why did you leave me? Why? I can't live without you. Derline!!!!!" Micky shouted with tears running down his cheeks.

Xiah, U-Know, Jaejoong and Max didn't know what to do. They could feel Micky's pain. They knew there was nothing they could do to help ease his pain. So they just silently wept with him.

CHAPTER 23

Several months later, Xiah, Jaejoong, Max and U-Know were browsing the internet when they came across an article.

_"Missing Billionaire Heiress Dercie Holden Finally Found After Six Years....Soon To Be Married To Young CEO Daniel Smith"_

With the article was a big picture of Derline and Daniel going out of a hotel. The DBSK boys didn't know what to say. They were very sad that Micky and Derline didn't end with each other.

"So she's really going to marry Daniel after all," Max said with sadness.

"I guess it is really their fate to be apart," Jaejoong commented.

"Better close that before Micky returns and he sees that," U-Know reminded the others.

"See what?" Micky was already behind them He had already seen the article that they were reading.

"Micky..." U-Know tried to talk to Micky.

"I am okay. Don't worry. I am already over her," Micky said with a blank reaction.

The other DBSK members knew that he was lying. Ever since he and Derline parted ways, he had never once forgotten her. He would always lose himself when the topic about love came up. He would also change the topic or just simply avoid talking about love and girls. So they truly believe that he hasn't gotten over Derline yet.

"She's getting married. Good for her. Daniel is a good man. Remind me to send her a gift," Micky said without emotion.

The other DBSK boys just looked at Micky with pity. They knew that he was hurting inside. They didn't say anything else. They didn't want to add more hurt to their friend. For the past several months, Micky had been waiting for Derline to secretly contact him. But days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and she still didn't contact him. Until one day, Micky had finally decided to give up. He didn't want to wait for Derline anymore. He promised himself that he would try to forget her.

And now, he finally knew why she hasn't contacted him. She had really forgotten about him. And she was finally going to marry Daniel. His heart was breaking and even if he tried to hold back his tears, he couldn't stop himself. He cried as he turned his back on his friends.

The DBSK boys knew that he was already crying. They could see that he was already trying to hide his tears. They wanted to comfort their friend, but they just decided to watch as he silently left. He needed some time to be alone.

After 3 years, the DBSK members were in the same hotel again while preparing for a concert in Japan. They have just arrived in the hotel after an interview in a TV station. They were about to go straight to the elevator when a little girl about 2 years old, ran towards them.

Jaejoong immediately noticed the little girl. She was very beautiful. She had a very long black hair tied into two pony tails. She also had such rosy cheeks that added a very special attraction to her already charming face. She was like a small angel. The baby ran straight to them as if someone was running after her. The baby was very happy as if she had seen someone she knew. Jaejoong was very fond of the baby that he quickly picked her up and started to play with her.

"Hello there! little girl. What's your name?" Jaejoong asked sweetly in Japanese.

"She seems to be of a different nationality. She may not understand Japanese," Xiah said to Jaejoong.

"Oh...She's very pretty," Jaejoong said with admiration.

"Where are your parents, little girl?" U-Know asked as he also played with the child.

"Papa," the child said as she was pointing to Micky.

Micky smiled. "Where's your papa?" he asked in English.

"You," the child answered.

"What?" Jaejoong asked with a big laugh.

"Papa," the baby said again with a sweet smile.

Micky's heart suddenly skipped a beat. There was something very familiar about the child. He couldn't understand it, but the child reminded him of Derline.

"Hey! Micky, the baby thinks you're his daddy," Jaejoong said with a laugh again.

"Maybe his daddy looks like Micky. Where could her parents be?" Xiah said as he started to look around the hotel lobby.

"How could they just leave a baby like this?" Micky said with concern.

"Come on, maybe we should bring her to the front desk," U-Know said to the others.

"Papa," the child said again as she tried to reach for Micky.

Micky took the child from Jaejoong. And as he held her, he felt a warm feeling that he can't understand.

"Why are you calling me papa? I'm not your papa," Micky said with a smile.

"Sora," a voice said.

They all looked at where the voice came from. They were all shocked to see Derline.

"Hello," she greeted.

Micky didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away or hide. He didn't have the heart to face Derline now. He was still trying to forget her.

"What are you doing here?" Micky asked coldly.

"To see you," she said with love in her eyes.

"To see me? You're kidding right?" Micky asked as if unable to believe.

"No,I'm not. I still love you and I want to come back to you," Derline said with tears in her eyes.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Max and U-Know just watched as the two talked. They knew Micky still loved Derline very much, but he had been hurt so much that he has grown cold. AS for derline, they could see she was still in love with Micky. The boys didn't know how Micky and Derline's meeting will end. They all hoped it won't be another sad ending.

"Come back to me? Don't you think you're a little too late to say that?" Micky asked sarcastically. He was angry with her for disappearing for 3 years.

"Am I?" she asked with extreme sadness in her eyes.

"Yes! You're already 3 years too late. I already have somebody new in my life," Micky answered.

Jaejoong, U-Know, Xiah and Max sighed. They had all forgotten about Micky's new girlfriend, Sun-Hee. They have only been going out for a couple of months now. After Derline left, Micky had been in deep depression over losing her. It took him over a year to get things straight, and finally try to move on with his life. By the second year, Micky had started dating again. And after finally meeting Sun-Hee, he finally decided to try and have another relationship again. They didn't know if Micky was already in love with Sun-Hee. But what they were very sure of was the fact that Micky still loved Derline very much.

"I know, you already have a girlfriend. Her name's Sun-Hee right? I'm sorry, if I'm 3 years late in coming back to you. Please believe me, I wanted to come back earlier. But I couldn't....I just couldn't," Derline said while sobbing. Tears were already flowing from her eyes.

The other DBSK members couldn't help but feel so sorry for Derline. Their hearts were breaking just seeing her cry. They could feel the pain that she was feeling. Max wanted to run to her side and comfort her. But he just controlled himself.

"I'm sorry too. But I just can't accept you now," Micky said with sadness in his eyes.

"I know.....Even if I explained why I was gone for three years, it still wouldn't change the fact that you already have someone new in your life," she said.

"I'm sorry," Micky said as tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Derline tried to hold herself back from crying.

"Well, even if I am late. I hope it's still not too late to introduce you to someone," she tried to smile.

"Introduce me to someone?" Micky asked as if confused.

"Micky meet Sora, your daughter," Derline said with a smile.

Micky looked at the little girl he was holding. He couldn't believe he has child with Derline. The little girl hugged Micky tightly.

"Papa," the little girl said.

The other DBSK members couldn't believe what they heard. Micky had a child with Derline. They felt pity for the little girl. She wouldn't be able to see her parents together.

"Sora.....?" Micky asked Derline.

"Remember the last time we were together, I told you if I was given the chance to have a daughter, I would name her Sora?" Derline said with a bitter smile.

Micky suddenly remembered the day that they were in the balcony of Derline's room, looking at the sky. And then he remembered what happened between them.

Micky felt his heart suddenly stopped beating. As if in that instant, he just wanted to die. He didn't know what to do and what to say. He was holding his child in his arms and the girl he had loved with his all his heart was standing in front of him with tears in her eyes.

As he was about to say something, a girl suddenly approached them.

"Hello Micky! Sorry I'm late. We're still going out aren't we?" the girl asked sweetly.

Micky suddenly snapped out from what he was thinking and looked at the girl standing right next to him. She had been with him these past few months and he couldn't just leave her because Derline suddenly came back.

"Oh! What a cute baby! What's your name sweetheart?" Sun-Hee asked sweetly.

"Sora..." the child answered.

"Sora, what a wonderful name," Sun-Hee said.

"Papa," the child said to Micky again.

Sun-Hee laughed. "That's totally cute. She thinks you're her father. Where's your mother, little girl?" she asked.

The little girl pointed at Derline. Sun-Hee looked at Derline. She had a strange feeling seeing Derline. Micky had talked about his past love and somehow she was certain that the woman standing in front of her was the woman Micky told her about.

"I am sorry, if we're bothering you guys. We should be leaving," Derline said. She slowly approached Micky. And carefully she took Sora from Micky.

As soon as Derline took Sora from Micky, the child started to cry.

"Papa," Sora said as she cried. She was trying to reach for Micky.

Micky felt so confused. He wanted to have the child back in his arms. Seeing Sora cry was breaking his heart into pieces.

Sun-Hee looked at Micky, then at the child, then at Derline. She didn't say a word. But she had already felt that there was something going on as soon as she arrived.

"Goodbye, Micky....I hope you'll be happy," Derline said and then she slowly walked away.

Micky just watched as Derline started to walk away. Sora was still crying and calling for him. He wanted to run after her, but Sun-Hee was holding his arm. It was as if she knew what he was thinking, and was preventing him from doing it.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Max and U-Know saw and heard everything that happened. Their hearts were breaking into pieces. They didn't want Derline and Micky to end in such a sad way. How they wished they can help set things right. Sun-Hee was a nice girl And they didn't have anything against her. But they all wanted Micky to end up with Derline, especially now that they have a child.

"Who is she?" Sun-Hee asked Micky.

"Just someone I know," Micky answered.

Max so angry with Micky. He couldn't believe that he was just going to let Derline go. He was about to talk with Micky when Henry appeared.

"Can we talk?" Henry asked Micky.

"What is it now?" Micky asked with irritation.

"We should talk. There is something very important that I think you should know," Henry said with a serious tone.

The DBSK boys, Sun-Hee and Henry went to the restaurant of the hotel. As soon as all of them were seated, Henry immediately started to speak.

"Micky, I know you're angry with Derline for leaving you three years sgo. But please understand, she had her reasons. Her grandfather was threatening her that if she didn't break up with you, he would do everything in his power to ruin your career. And not only your career, but also the careers of your friends, " Henry started to explain.

Jaejoong, Xiah, U-Know and Max were shocked to hear Derline's real reason for leving. They thought that she left because their company wanted her and Micky to break up. They never thought that she had also done it to save their careers as well. After hearing the truth, they pitied her more.

"We could have solved it together. She didn't have to suddenly pack up and leave," Micky said to Henry.

Henry smiled bitterly. "Tell me, how can you fight with a billionaire that has connections in almost every part of the world? He can easily make a call and end your careers instantly, just like that," he said.

"I was waiting for her to contact me, to even send me asingle note saying she was fine....she was missing me....Do you know how much I have suffered after she left?" Micky asked Henry.

"I know you suffered. I kept a close watch on you as I have promised her I would," Henry answered.

"What do you mean?" Micky asked.

"You're not the only one who suffered for the past three years. She has also suffered a lot. More than you can ever imagine. After she left you, she returned to her grandfather. Then they immediately scheduled for her operation. Two weeks after your night together, she was already being prepared for the operation when the doctors found out that she was pregnant. They couldn't continue with the operation since there was a big possibility that the child will die if they continued with it. They wanted Derline to abort the child so they can continue with the operation. But she refused. She told them that she would rather die than abort the child she was carrying. They explained to her that her condition isn't stable enough for her to have a safe pregnancy. There was a big possibility that her heart might suddenly give up anytime. And that meant that the baby had no chance to live anyway no matter what decision she made. But she just continued being stubborn, and told them that she would try to fight for her life until the child can be delivered safely. So during those months she was carrying your child, her condition became worst," Henry narrated.

"But I thought he was going to marry Daniel. We saw an article in the internet several months after they broke up, " Max said to Henry.

Henry smiled again. "It was her grandfather's doing. He wanted to make Micky believe that she had forgotten about him. During her pregnancy, she was locked up to prevent her from going back to Micky. As for me, I was made to promise to never interfere with what his grandfather was doing. In return, I was allowed to keep an eye on you guys and give her information regarding everything that was happening to Micky," Henry continued to narrate.

The DBSK boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. It was too much to bear. They wanted to cry for Derline and everything that she had went through.

"There were times during her pregnancy that the doctors didn't think she would survive. But she always fought for her life and especially the life of the baby inside her. She was able to deliver the baby on the eighth month of her pregnancy. As soon as she gave birth to the child, the doctors immediately performed the heart transplant. One week after her operation, something went wrong. Her body was rejecting the new heart that they gave her. So they immediately performed a second operation. Two weeks after the second heart transplant, she went into a coma. She had been in a coma for the past two years, Micky. That's why she couldn't return to you earlier...." Henry said.

Micky couldn't breathe. It was like a bomb had suddenly exploded and his heart was torn into pieces. He had never imagined that Derline was going through so much for the past 3 years.

"She had only come out of her coma, a few days ago. And as soon as she opened her eyes, you were the first one she was looking for. Her grandfather has already realized his mistake and is already giving her freedom to choose whomever she wants as long as she is happy. So you don't have anything to worry about anymore," Henry said.

The other DBSK members wanted to tell Micky to go look for Derline immediately. They wanted Micky to give Derline the happiness she deserved. She had been through so much. So they wanted to see her happy.

Sun-Hee who was listening to what Henry said had tears in her eyes already. She gently touched Micky's hand, and opened his palm. Then she gently gave him back the ring that he had given her.

Micky looked at the ring in his hand, then at Sun-Hee.

Sun-Hee smiled. "If there's someone that you should give your love to, I think the perfect person would be Derline and not me. She had already gone through so much suffering for you. I don't think I can ever match the kind of love that she has for you. So I've decided to let you go. Find her quickly, and once you have finally found her, promise me that you'll never let her go," Sun-Hee said as tears were running down her cheeks.

Micky didn't know what to say. He gently kissed Sun-Hee goodbye, and immediately ran out of the restaurant. As he was leaving, Henry told him something.

"Derline is leaving on a flight to Paris tonight. I wish you all the luck," he said with a smile.

The other DBSK boys immediately followed Micky out of the restaurant. Micky had quickly gotten a taxi and ordered it to go to the airport.

The other DBSK boys rode on a different taxi. They wanted to follow Micky and see if they can help in anyway. They were very nervous. They were hoping and praying that Micky will be able to find her in time. They wanted a happy ending for their friend and Derline.

Micky immediately arrived at the airport. He didn't know where to go. He was already running as he was searching for Derline and Sora. He was constantly calling for Derline. He was hoping that she would somehow be able to hear him calling her.

The other DBSK boys had already reached the airport as well. They also started to search for Micky and Derline. They found Micky calling for Derline. They couldn't help but pity their friend. He was already desperate.

"I can't find her," Micky told them.

"Come on. Let's all look for her. She's still here, I just know it," Max said with determination.

"Come on, let's all look in different parts of the airport," Jaejoong said to Micky.

"Don't give up so easily," U-Know said to Micky.

The DBSK boys started to look for Derline again. Micky was already crying out of desperation. He was thinking that he was going to lose Derline again. And this time, it might be the last chance he could ever have to win her back.

While Micky was calling for Derline. He heard a child crying from afar. Somehow it attracted his attention. He immediately went to where the cry was coming from.

Micky's heart suddenly stopped when he suddenly found Derline holding Sora behind a telephone booth. Derline was somehow trying to hide from him.

"Derline...." Micky said.

"Micky...." Derline said as he looked at Micky who was very tired from searching the whole airport.

"Are you hiding from me?" Micky asked.

"I...." Derline didn't know what to say. She had already seen Micky searching for her and Sora while she was about to go to the departure area. And after their conversation in the hotel, she had promised herself that she would never bother Micky again. That's why she decided to hide. She knew that if she talked with him again, she would never have the heart to leave him afterwards. "Why are you here?" she asked Micky.

Micky didn't know what to say. He just stood in front of Derline, looking at her and Sora. The child was already calling him over and over again. He wanted to hold her daughter in his arms. Seeing her brought him so much joy, he can't explain.

"Our plane is about to leave. We have to go," she said to Micky as she gently pulled her daughter away.

Micky suddenly pulled Derline's hand and pulled her into his arms. He held her so close that he could feel her heart beating wildly.

"Are you really leaving me?" he asked.

Derline looked into Micky's eyes. "Why did you follow us? I thought you said you already have someone new? Go back. I have already thought about what you have said and you're right. I am already 3 years late. So I can't come back to you anymore. You already have your own world. If I enter it now, I may ruin it again," she said with sadness.

"When you entered my life before, you didn't ruin it. You gave it meaning. And now if you enter my life again, you will be giving me a reason for living. So please don't go. I love you....I still love you," Micky said with tears in his eyes.

Derline's heart was beating wildly. She didn't think that this would actually come true.

Micky suddenly drew her closer. And slowly he lowered his head and he gently kissed her. And as they kissed, their world somehow suddenly stopped. It was as if the world had suddenly centered around them. They were two lost souls who have been searching for one another. And now they have finally found each other. As they kissed each other passionately, it was as if all the angels in heaven were singing to rejoice their finding one another finally after spending countless lifetimes.

Micky and Derline didn't know that Xiah, Jaejoong, U-Know and Max were already watching them from a distance. Sora had left her parents side and went straight to Jaejoong. The other DBSK members were very happy seeing Micky and Derline finally together. They hoped and prayed that Derline and Micky will finally have the chance to love one another without any problems.

After a year, Derline and Micky were in the balcony of their newly bought house in Korea. There were looking at the night sky.

"Do you think there are others who have experienced the same things that we have experienced?" Derline asked Micky while he was hugging her.

"I don't know. Do you know it is very rare to go searching for a past love?" Micky asked jokingly.

"Hmmm....."Derline uttered.

Micky suddenly hugged Derline tighter. "Angry?" he asked as he gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you ever wondered about what could have happened if we didn't end up with one another?" Derline asked.

"No, because deep in my heart I knew that I was going to love you forever," Micky said with a sweet smile.

Derline looked at Micky. She had never been so happy. Being in his arms was the most satisfying feeling that she had ever had. She was thankful that she was given the chance to experience it. And she promised herself that she will forever cherish his love for her.

Micky looked at Derline. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. He was very lucky to have her. He promised himself that he would do everything for her. And that he would never do anything to hurt her. He also promised himself that he would protect her and love her with all his heart.

Micky kissed Derline passionately. They have never felt so right about anything except the feeling they have whenever they are in each other's arms. They have gone through so many pains and heart aches, that they have promised each other that no matter what happens they will always be together.

"Papa....Mama....I am sleepy. I want to go to bed.," Sora said as she gently pulled her mother's robe.

Micky looked at Sora. As time passed by, she was becoming more and more beautiful. He had a feeling of being complete whenever he looked at Sora and Derline. He suddenly thought about what Derline had asked her earlier. He can't even start to imagine a life without them.

"Does my baby want papa to tell her a story?" Micky asked sweetly.

"Yes!" Sora replied happily.

Micky smiled. He had already thought of a perfect story. "Once upon a time, a beautiful girl fell in love with a very handsome man....." he started to narrate.

Derline laughed as she heard the story. "Very handsome?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hey! No interfering... I am telling a story........" Micky said with a laugh too.

Derline just nodded and smile. Sora sat on Micky's lap and was listening very carefully to what he was saying. It was a perfect picture of love.

"So what happened after the girl fell in love with the man?" Sora asked.

Micky looked at Sora, then he started to speak. "After falling in love.... the girl and the man encountered many problems until one day the girl died."

"That's so sad... I mean the girl died," Sora said.

"Well yes, the girl died but after being reincarnated again she finally found him and they lived happily ever after," Micky said with a smile. He tried to cut short the story so he could send Sora quickly to bed.

Sora looked at his father confusedly. "Papa....What's re...in..car....what?" she asked.

Micky laughed. He then caressed Sora's beautiful long hair. "You'll know about it when you grow up. As of now it's time for bed, my little princess," he said as he gently carried Sora.

"Time to go bed already?" Sora asked with a pout.

"Yes," Derline replied.

"Tomorrow I'll be telling you another story," Micky said with a smile.

"Yeahhh!!!!" Sora cheered.

Derline followed Micky and Sora into the house. They have each other now. Their love have already stood the test of time. And they have promised each other that they will always love each other no matter what happens. And no matter what the future holds, they will face it together.

THE END


End file.
